DBZ: Saga conquista del universo
by bulveggokmil
Summary: El torneo del poder ha finalizado, por suerte para todos. Freezer ha resucitado y planea reagrupar su ejército y volver a conquistar el universo, aunque entre sus objetivos está el de: acabar con los saiyans, en concreto, de Vegeta y Goku. Veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia dónde tienen los dos aprenderán a valorar lo que tienen a su lado de manera extrema.
1. El fin del torneo del poder, nuevo día

1\. El fin del torneo del poder, un nuevo día

Todos habían vuelto a casa y a sus vidas, Bulma organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar la victoria del universo 7 y la bienvenida de Bra a la familia Brief.

Goku y Vegeta, que no eran amigos de las celebraciones, aunque sólo les gustaran por la comida que siempre hay, estuvieron presentes comiendo como de costumbre. Goten y Trunks ayudaron a la Sra. Brief a montar todo el decorado para la fiesta.

Todo estaba transcurriendo de manera tranquila, algo anormal en las celebraciones organizadas por Bulma y en compañía de todos sus amigos. El androide 17 estaba hablando a través de videoconferencia con Bulma y los demás, ya que él estaba en un crucero con su familia, unos pocos comiendo como si les fuera la vida en ello, incluidos los dos saiyans puros, en fin, todo risas y alegría.

Bulma cogió a Bra en sus brazos y todos se pusieron alrededor de las dos, Goten, Trunks y Marron estaban haciendo reír a la pequeña, Vegeta en un lado sonriendo orgulloso cuando se vio golpeado por Pan que estaba volando sin control, esto a Goku le hizo mucha gracia y enseguida los dos fueron a pelear.

Chichi y Bulma suspiraron con resignación sabiendo que sus maridos no iban a cambiar, ni ahora ni nunca, cualquier momento era bueno para que ellos pelearan. De repente, los dos se encontraban en el desierto donde tuvieron su primer combate, en la primera visita de Vegeta a la tierra.

\- Vamos Kakarot, muéstrame la doctrina egoísta

\- No puedo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- Whis me dijo que fue pura casualidad que hubiera tenido esa transformación, habrá que entrenar más.

\- No me superarás, yo seré el guerrero número 1

\- Eso lo veremos Vegeta

Y los dos se lanzaron a combatir, hasta que ya no les quedara más aliento.

En otra parte del universo, se encontraba Freezer con parte de su ejército, que después de haber sido resucitado por Whis, se fue inmediatamente a lo que quedaba de su base para empezar con la reconquista del universo.

\- Temblar, el emperador del mal ha vuelto. Me vengaré de los saiyans – dijo Freezer de manera tan magnánima que hizo que todos sus súbditos se les hinchara el pecho de orgullo.

En la tierra, ya era de noche y todo el mundo se estaba yendo a sus respectivos hogares, Goku y Vegeta acababan de llegar de combatir.

\- No estuvo mal Vegeta

\- Hmp… conseguiré vencerte Kakarot.

\- Sí, sí lo que tú digas, me marcho – y se fue a la Montaña Paoz con su familia. Vegeta fue derecho al interior de la mansión a buscar a su esposa, como no quería recorrer toda la propiedad se concentró en buscar su ki, lo detectó y fue hacia ella.

Bulma estaba durmiendo a Bra en su cuarto, justo antes de que su marido hiciera acto de presencia, la había dejado en su cuna completamente dormida, estaba cansada.

\- Hola Vegeta – dijo Bulma en voz baja porque escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y no quería despertar al bebé

\- ¿Bra está dormida?

\- Sí, la acabó de acostar, vamos a nuestro cuarto – y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Una vez en el dormitorio conyugal, Bulma se lanzó a abrazar a su marido y a darle un beso en los labios, estaba contenta de que todo saliera bien, su universo había sido el vencedor del torneo y todos habían sido resucitados.

\- Gracias Vegeta – dijo ella después de haberse separado de él porque necesitaban respirar aire.

\- Te dije que íbamos a ganar y así fue, tienes que confiar más en mí.

\- Yo confió en ti, Vegeta, nunca lo dudes pero aun así tenía miedo

\- Ya no temas nada, todo está bien ahora.

\- No del todo…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Freezer está vivo, y ¿si intenta conquistar la tierra?

\- No te preocupes, lo mataré con mis propias manos

\- No lo dudo – Bulma sonrió a su marido muy tiernamente y le dio otro beso, quería demostrarle a Vegeta su gratitud pero sobre todo su amor hacia él. – Vamos a acostarnos, es tarde.

\- Espera, creo que merezco un premio, ¿no?

\- Por mí encantada de darte ese premio. – y Vegeta se lanzó a los labios de su hermosa mujer para que ella lo premiara.

En la Montaña Paoz, Chichi estaba enfadada y contenta, enfadada porque Goku se salió con la suya, casi mete a todos en un problema por culpa del torneo y Goten estuvo en una isla, sin su permiso y con Trunks y contenta porque todo estaba como antes. Goku no se quiso acercar mucho a su mujer porque podía imaginarse que le iba a caer una pequeña bronca pero aun así se arriesgó y lo hizo.

\- Chichi…

\- ¿Qué quieres Goku? – gritó ella completamente furiosa

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Encima tienes cara de preguntarme si pasa algo, por tu inmadurez, casi haces que destruyan nuestro universo

\- Pero si ganamos el torneo, no pasa nada, en serio

\- Me tienes harta con tu maldita obsesión de volverte más fuerte, esta noche duermes en el sofá y ni se te ocurra pedirme ir a entrenar porque no te dejaré, mañana vuelves a trabajar en el campo.

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada, al sofá.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento – y se fue a dormir al salón con resignación, todavía no entendía por qué se ponía así si todo había salido bien, solo tenía que esperar que se le pasara.

Songohanda y Videl estaban tranquilos en casa, sin nada que recriminarle ella a él porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él haría cualquier cosa por su familia.

\- Tienes que enseñarle a Pan a controlar sus poderes, Vegeta casi la mata hoy – dijo Videl

\- Jeje es verdad, es demasiado inquieta, hablaré con Piccolo a ver si puede ayudarme

\- Sería una buena idea, pero ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?

\- Porque mi madre no accederá, sabes que no quiere que Pan se vuelva luchadora

\- Es cierto, bueno, lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes.

Los dos fueron a descansar después de acostar a la pequeña Pan en su habitación, había sido un día de muchas emociones. Piccolo estaba fuera de la casa vigilando los alrededores, quiere a Songohanda como un hijo.

Todos iban a intentar volver a sus vidas, aunque la amenaza de Freezer está latente y aún no se sabe lo que puede intentar hacer. Goku y Vegeta, sobre todo Vegeta, estarían atentos a los nuevos acontecimientos.

Continuara…

Nuevo fic ;) Se me ocurrió empezar mi teoría de la nueva saga que se estrenara el año que viene, por eso iré poco a poco, escribiendo y si tenéis ideas, me encantaría recibirlas y si las puedo incluir, genial. Espero que os guste. Saludos!


	2. Misma vida, nuevos objetivos

2\. Misma vida, nuevos objetivos

Nuevo día en la Corporación Capsula. Vegeta y Bulma estaban todavía en su cama, durmiendo, después de que ambos disfrutaran de una noche llena de pasión y amor, el príncipe giró sobre sí mismo para poder alcanzar ver en el cabecero de la cama el despertador, se fijó que eran las 09.00 de la mañana, de una manera abrupta se levantó rápidamente porque se le hacía tarde para entrenar no podía comprender cómo se pudo haber quedado dormido. Estaba poniéndose su traje de combate cuando Bulma, medio dormida, le dijo:

\- Vegeta, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A entrenar a la cámara de gravedad

\- Pero aún ayer fue el torneo, ¿no puedes tomarte un descanso?

\- Cuando consiga dominar la doctrina egoísta, descansaré, antes no

\- Además me prometiste que me ayudarías con la niña

\- Bulma no necesito estar parado para controlarla, lo haré por su ki. Mientras tanto iré a entrenar, así que no molestes.

\- Vale, vale, que terco eres, nunca cambiarás, me levantaré yo también, tengo que trabajar

\- Hmp – y salió del dormitorio en dirección a su gran santuario.

\- Que testarudo es, pero no lo querría de otra forma – dijo Bulma con voz y ojos de enamorada, su príncipe era y es así y no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

En la Montaña Paoz, Goku sigue durmiendo en el sofá, ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su familia en el comedor, Chichi estaba de los nervios, tenía que ir a trabajar y aún estaba durmiendo. Goten, lleno de curiosidad, le preguntó a su madre.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué papá está durmiendo en el sofá?

\- Porque se lo dije yo ayer, además te mando a ti a una isla que te pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa

\- Mamá yo me sé defender solo

\- Tú solo eres un niño, tienes que estudiar – dijo Chichi enfadada provocando que Goku, al oírla, se despertara

\- Buenos días, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos?

\- Desayuna y vete a trabajar – ordenó ella mientras iba recogiendo los platos vacíos para llevarlos a la cocina

\- ¿sigue enfadada?

\- Sí y mucho

\- Bueno comeré algo y me iré

\- ¿Irás a entrenar? – preguntó en tono bajito Goten para que su madre no lo oyera

\- Tendré que hacer algo del trabajo de campo, pero el resto del tiempo entrenaré

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada

\- Gracias Goten – Goku terminó de comer y se fue a "trabajar"

Vegeta estaba en su cámara de gravedad, entrenando arduamente, como suele hacer.

 _"_ _Tengo que derrotar a Kakarot, ser el más fuerte del universo, lo conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste"_ pensaba él mientras detenía los rayos que lanzaban los robots creados por su mujer.

En un momento, el rostro de Bulma apareció en una pantalla que ella había instalado en la cámara de su marido para poder comunicarse con él más fácilmente.

\- Vegeta, Vegeta ¿me oyes?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no me molestaras.

\- Tienes que salir durante un par de horas, creo que hay un fallo en el motor principal y tengo que repararlo

\- Bah! No he notado ningún fallo

\- Tú mismo, si lo que quieres es salir por los aires, no te detendré, pero si sales herido no sé cómo vas a superar a Goku… - lo conocía demasiado bien, muy bien, le había dado donde más le duele, así que decidió obedecer y salir para que pudiera arreglarlo.

\- Me has hecho caso, que bien, cuando esté arreglado te avisaré para que vuelvas – dijo Bulma que estaba en la puerta de la cámara con su equipo de reparación

\- Hmp… iré a comer algo – dijo el príncipe en dirección a la cocina, pero hubo algo que perturbo su calma cuando iba a entrar en la estancia: su hija se había despertado y estaba llorando, sin pensarlo, Vegeta fue en dirección a la habitación de ella para verificar que estaba bien

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – sin cogerla, la estuvo revisando por encima y comprobó que no estaba herida – deja de llorar niña – Vegeta no sabía por qué su hija estaba llorando y cada vez más, cómo no sabía qué podía pasarle decidió llamar a Bulma – Bulma, Bulma la niña está llorando – la científica estaba oyendo los llantos de su hija por el escucha que tenía, no había ido a ver qué sucedía porque quería saber si su marido podía arreglárselas solo, pero ya comprobó que de momento no era posible eso y fue en dirección a ellos.

Cuando Bulma llegó, vio que Vegeta tenía tapados los oídos porque los llantos del bebé estaban subiendo cada vez más.

\- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Oye, no me hables así, es tu hija también podrías haberte hecho cargo tú

\- Soy un príncipe, no una niñera, además no sé qué le pasa

\- Hombres… a ver hija ¿qué ocurre? – en cuanto oyó la voz de su madre, Bra paró de llorar, estaba claro que las dos tenían una conexión madre-hija muy profunda - ¿tienes hambre? Tranquila ahora te doy el pecho – Vegeta se horrorizó al oír eso ya que no esperaba que su mujer fuera tan descarada delante de su hija recién nacida

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo vas a hacer? Es muy pequeña para ver esas cosas

\- Vegeta, "darle el pecho" significa que toma leche que sale de mis pechos, no es nada indecoroso así que deja de poner esa cara de horror – él no sabía si se tranquilizó porque se había dado cuenta de que no era nada vergonzoso o porque se quedó a ver qué era exactamente. Cuando Trunks era un bebé, había sido la batalla de los androides y nunca supo de este detalle de los niños pequeños.

\- ¿duele?

\- No, para nada, molesta un poco porque aprieta pero no, no duele

\- Hmp… es que no me gusta que nadie… ya sabes a qué me refiero – Bulma quedó pensativa con lo que acababa de decir su marido hasta que se dio cuenta a qué se refería

\- Jajaja tranquilo, esto es necesario para que la niña sea fuerte y crezca bien, no te preocupes. Menuda mente tienes

\- Hmp… ¿ya está arreglada la cámara?

\- Eh! Sí, la terminé de arreglar antes de que me llamaras

\- Hmp – y Vegeta se fue a entrenar

\- Jajaja has visto Bra, tu papá es muy ingenuo – la niña parecía haber comprendido el comentario de su madre ya que emitió una risa muy tierna, como si le hubiera divertido el comentario que hizo su progenitora

De vuelta en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta estuvo pensando que en muy poco tiempo, toda su vida cambió debido al nuevo integrante de su familia, tenía otro motivo para pelear y entrenar más duro, así tuviera que hacer algún sacrificio para conseguir su objetivo.

En el planeta Freezer, el emperador estaba reunido con sus generales supremos para intentar trazar un plan contra los saiyans.

\- Majestad creo que debería esperar a hacerse más fuerte y a que consigamos una mejor defensa, la última vez no salió muy bien – dijo Dodoria, que había sido resucitado gracias a las bolas mágicas del planeta Namek

\- Aquí quien da las ordenes y toma las decisiones, soy yo, no te olvides, pero es cierto que necesitamos un arma secreta para acabar con ese par de monos – Freezer estuvo pensando en la venganza perfecta, aún tardaría en pulir todos los detalles pero tenía que ser algo devastador, algo que los hundiera en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad – de momento reclutar más soldados, tenemos que terminar de reorganizarnos

\- Sí, majestad – dijeron al unisono, Dodoria y Zarbon dejando solo al emperador.

 _"_ _Acabaré con los dos y gobernaré todo el universo, como antes"_ pensaba Freezer mientras maquinaba los detalles de su plan.

Continuara…

Nuevo capítulo ;) A lo mejor os sorprenden las apariciones de Dodoria y Zarbon, pero es que voy a usar personajes de la saga, ya que nuevos personajes no me atrevo a aventurarme porque no hay mucha información, aunque estaré pendiente de lo que vaya saliendo de la nueva película y de la saga del año que viene. Espero que os guste.


	3. Los detalles del plan

3\. Los detalles del plan

Freezer estaba en su nave espacial recorriendo todo el espacio, mientras urdía un plan para acabar con los saiyans de una vez por todas, estaba intentando recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre la raza guerrera cuando conoció al Rey Vegeta y empezó a utilizarlos como sus soldados para la conquista de planetas.

 _Flashback_

 _Freezer estaba con su padre, el King Cold, en su nave espacial en busca de planetas para conquistar cuando Zarbon entró sin previo aviso:_

\- _Majestad… - dijo apurado_

\- _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES? ESTOY OCUPADO – gritó Freezer_

\- _Hemos detectado un planeta a 100 km de distancia de nuestra posición, es el Planeta Vegeta_

\- _Hum… ¿Vegeta? Fijar rumbo hacia allí y consigue toda la información que puedas antes de que aterricemos_

\- _Sí, señor – y Zarbon se fue a cumplir sus órdenes_

\- _¿Piensas invadir ese planeta? – preguntó King Cold a Freezer_

\- _No lo sé padre, primero tengo que ver lo que ofrece, si hay algo valioso me lo quedaré yo_

 _En el Planeta Vegeta, el Rey estaba en la sala del trono con sus consejeros cuando un soldado de clase baja entró:_

\- _Majestad una nave sin identificar ha entrado en nuestra atmosfera, ¿quiere que la ataquemos?_

\- _No, de momento, mandar una patrulla de exploración e informarnos de cualquier cosa_

\- _Sí, Majestad._

\- _¿Quién cree que puede ser Señor? – preguntó uno de los consejeros_

\- _No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Id a controlar al Príncipe y que no salga de su cuarto_

\- _Sí, señor – dijeron una cuadrilla de soldados en dirección a la habitación del príncipe, que por ése entonces tenía 3 años_

 _La nave de Freezer ya había aterrizado, éste y algunos de sus secuaces salieron de la nave cuando se toparon con la patrulla del Rey._

\- _¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Venís a invadirnos? – dijo uno de los soldados saiyans apuntando a Freezer_

\- _Jajaja que divertido, ¿creéis que con vuestro poder podéis hacer algo contra nosotros? Quiero ver a vuestro Rey – dijo Freezer con altanería demostrando con sus palabras que la patrulla era totalmente ínfima, sin embargo, estos no obedecieron porque corría el riesgo de que este sujeto podía matar a su rey y eso no sucedería. Freezer comprobó que como no estaban obedeciendo, les haría obedecer por las malas lanzando un rayo mortal a uno de los soldados saiyans directamente en el corazón, esto los atemorizó tanto que lo llevaron ante el Rey._

\- _Majestad, quieren una audiencia con usted_

\- _¿Quién? – preguntó el Rey Vegeta sumamente enfadado, cuando la puerta de la sala real se abrió y comprobó que Freezer tenía apresado a los soldados._

\- _Vaya, vaya, tú debes ser el Rey ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el emperador sin ningún respeto_

\- _Soy el Rey Vegeta, el rey saiyan y háblame con más respeto insecto_

\- _¿Cómo has dicho? Tu nivel de pelea es insignificante, por lo tanto, a quien tienes que obedecer es a mí_

\- _¿Y por qué debería obedecer a un enano como tú? – como Freezer veía que el Rey no le tomaba en serio, decidió poner en práctica su propia fuerza para que se convenciera. Salió de su silla e hizo explotar toda la sala provocando la muerte de la mayoría de soldados que estaban, el Rey Vegeta se levantó de las ruinas de su sala real y comprobó que no era un enemigo cualquiera._

\- _¿Ahora me tomas más en serio o quieres que siga destruyendo?_

\- _Hmp – el rey sabía que tendría que ser más listo que él si quería salvar a su pueblo - ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces?_

\- _Verás estoy interesado en tu planeta, al principio iba a eliminar a todos los habitantes y venderlo pero como he visto que sois una raza guerrera, creo que me seréis más útiles si trabajáis para mí conquistando planetas para luego venderlos. – el rey se quedó sorprendido de la propuesta del tirano, eso ya lo hacía él mismo pero para beneficio de su propia raza pero no para los demás, él no sería esclavo de él jamás_

\- _¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré?_

\- _Has visto cómo es mi poder, no puedes hacer nada contra mí – él lo pensó por un momento, exactamente no podía hacer nada contra él, de momento, tenía que esperar el momento oportuno._

\- _Está bien, aceptaré su propuesta, pero solamente trabajaremos para usted_

\- _Muy bien, has tomado una decisión inteligente y ya que parece que has cambiado de actitud, voy a quedarme en tu palacio unos días, prepáranos las mejores habitaciones enseguida. – una de las cosas que al rey no le gustaba era tener que obedecer órdenes, a él no se las daban, él las mandaba, pero por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa si quería asegurar a su pueblo._

 _El Rey Vegeta se retiró junto con los soldados que quedaban vivos, había ordenado que se llevaran los cuerpos a otro sitio y a los sirvientes que prepararan las habitaciones, de repente, recordó a su hijo, no podía permitir que ese lagarto supiera de la existencia de su hijo Vegeta, así que fue a hablar con él de inmediato._

\- _Necesito hablar contigo_

\- _Dime padre – dijo Vegeta con respeto_

\- _Te irás de viaje con Nappa unos días, tengo que resolver unos asuntos y no quiero verte por aquí molestando así adelantarás tus entrenamientos_

\- _Sí, señor – a Vegeta le molestó el comentario, no quería irse pero tenía que obedecer a su padre._

 _Freezer, en cambio, estaba recorriendo el palacio en su particular trono móvil junto con Dodoria y Zarbon._

\- _No está mal este castillo, me parece demasiado para unos simios primitivos, por cierto, ¿descubristeis alguna información como os ordene?_

\- _Sí, maestro, parece ser que los saiyans tienen una leyenda que cuenta que cada 1000 años aparece un guerrero con un poder que sobrepasaría al de los demás, pudiendo convertir su raza en la más poderosa de todas._

\- _¿Hay alguna prueba de que esa leyenda sea verdadera?_

\- _No hay nada documentado, todavía_

\- _Debemos evitar por todos los medios que eso sea realidad, si de verdad obtienen tanto poder podría ser un problema para nosotros_

\- _¿Qué va a hacer maestro?_

\- _Ya lo pensaré, de momento hay que tenerlos vigilados para utilizarlos en nuestro propósito._

 _Fin del flashback_

Freezer recordaba esos momentos y estuvo pensando en si esa leyenda podía ser verdadera o no, tendría que aventurarse a comprobarlo, de todas formas también tenía que entrenar más todavía para poder vencer a esos dos.

\- Zarbon, Dodoria – gritó el emperador

\- Díganos majestad – respondieron simultáneamente

\- Quiero que averigüéis si la leyenda de los saiyans es verídica o no, en su día vimos que no, pero quiero que lo volváis a investigar, si llegará a ser verdad podríamos utilizarlo en nuestra venganza – ambos lacayos quedaron sorprendidos, que después de tantos años, recordara esa historia y quisiera volver a investigarla.

\- Sí, maestro – dijeron ambos

 _"_ _Acabaré con vosotros simios inútiles, nadie se burla del emperador del mal"_ pensaba Freezer furioso.

Continuara…


	4. Un día cualquiera

4\. Un día cualquiera

Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, llevaba todo el día allí, desde muy temprano, la razón por la que no quería salir de allí era porque su mujer había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hija, ese día cumplía 6 meses de edad, le parecía absurdo organizarle algo a la niña ya que aún no tenía el año de edad, pero Bulma estaba ilusionada de que su pequeña tuviera su primera fiesta, no es que él no quisiera a su familia, los amaba a todos pero no aguantaba los actos multitudinarios ni las aglomeraciones, por eso estaba ahí, aislado, hasta que alguien fuera a buscarlo como siempre ocurría.

Hablando de la reina, Bulma estaba en uno de los jardines de la corporación poniendo los adornos, las guirnaldas y toda la decoración, Trunks estaba con Goten jugando con la pequeña de la casa para distraerla y la Sra. Brief estaba haciendo pasteles y comida para la fiesta.

\- Trunks, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo Bulma

\- Voy. Vengo ahora Goten

\- Vale, Bra y yo seguiremos jugando, ¿a qué si Bra? – le estaba poniendo caras graciosas a la niña y ella se estaba riendo y encantada de las atenciones que le daban los dos niños, en especial de Goten. – Trunks llegó enseguida para ayudar a su madre.

\- Dime mamá

\- ¿Puedes poner estas guirnaldas en lo más alto? Yo no llegó ni con una escalera

\- Claro – Trunks terminó de colocar las guirnaldas más altas y volvió con Goten y su hermana.

Bulma estaba emocionada de organizar esa fiesta para su hija, había invitado a todos sus amigos, sólo quedaba convencer a su marido ya que no era amigo de este tipo de celebraciones pero encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

En otra parte del universo, Freezer estaba solo, en una sala, sentado en su asiento cuando, de repente, entra Dodoria con noticias prometedoras referido a la leyenda de los saiyans.

\- Majestad, hay novedades

\- Espero que sean buenas – giro sobre sí mismo Freezer para atender a lo que venía a decirle su esclavo

\- Hemos encontrado restos muy antiguos del planeta Vegeta y parecen contener datos interesantes sobre la leyenda saiyan

\- ¿Cómo es posible después de tantos años que se encuentren restos?

\- Deducimos que podrían haber estado viajando por todo el universo sin llegar a convertirse en otro cuerpo celeste, Majestad

\- Hmp… muy bien, recogerlos y analizarlos cuanto antes – ordenó Freezer

\- Sí, señor – y Dodoria se fue

Vegeta seguía entrenando hasta que tuvo una punzada en su corazón, cuando sentía eso, era señal de que algo malo iba a ocurrir pero no sabía ni el qué ni el cuándo.

 _"_ _¿Qué puede ser esto? Espero que no se conviertan en malas noticias?"_ pensó Vegeta con un poco de angustia en su pecho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mujer apareció en la cámara de gravedad.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hmp…. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo en su tono de siempre

\- No me hables en ese tono, sólo vine a decirte que ya casi está preparada la fiesta de nuestra hija, espero que estés allí, sabes que Bra empieza a darse cuenta de todo y no quiero que la defraudes

\- Hmp… sabes perfectamente que no voy a ir

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? Vas a ir te guste o no, es la primera fiesta de tu hija

\- Ésas son tonterías, nuestra hija no necesita fiestas, necesita ser entrenada, es una guerrera saiyan y tiene poder

\- Hemos hablado de eso: en primer lugar, sólo tiene 6 meses y en segundo, no quiero que se vuelva una maniática de los combates como tú

\- Hmp… entonces no iré a esa fiesta, me quedaré entrenando – Bulma sabía que no tenía sentido seguir con esa discusión mientras tenía que acabar de preparar todo y atender a la pequeña

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero piensa una cosa, vas a decepcionar a tu hija y no creo que quieras eso. Tú verás lo que haces – y se fue. A Vegeta le llegó adentro las palabras de su mujer, es verdad que quería cambiar las cosas y que no sería lo mismo que con Trunks, pero no podía olvidar sus entrenamientos.

Bulma estaba enfadada, no podía creer que su marido aún siguiera siendo así, había cambiado muchísimo, desde su pelea contra Buu Buu era otro hombre, lo amaba con toda su alma y no cambiaría eso jamás pero estaba claro que su orgullo seguía latente, seguro que al final aparecía en la fiesta, al final.

En el espacio, Freezer estaba en el puesto de mando con sus soldados intentando localizar los restos del Planeta Vegeta, después de más de horas, intentando localizarlos, los encontraron, eran gigantescos, no se esperaba algo así.

\- Majestad los hemos encontrado

\- Son demasiado enormes, no podemos meterlos en la nave

\- Podríamos mandar un equipo de exploración a ver qué encuentran

\- No es mala idea, mandar a las fuerzas especiales y que no vuelvan sin noticias

\- Sí, señor.

En otra parte de la tierra, Goku estaba trabajando en el campo, había arreglado las cosas con Chichi, sólo tuvo que dormir un par de noches en el sofá y después ya pudo volver a su cama con ella, aunque hasta hace un mes no dejaba que se le acercara por las noches en cama, ella seguía enfadada todavía, ahora parecía que todo volvía a estar bien. Él estaba trabajando cuando, de lejos, pudo ver a Son Gohanda que se dirigía hacia allí.

\- Hola hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hola papá, solo venía a buscarte, mamá me llamó y me dijo que tienes que ir a casa a cambiarte para la fiesta de la hija de Bulma

\- Es verdad, no me acordaba de que hoy era la fiesta, me apetecía entrenar pero sabes que no me va a dejar

\- Venga no seas así, vamos a casa rápido, ya sabes que mamá no tiene mucha paciencia

\- Está bien, a ver si puedo escaparme un rato entonces – y padre e hijo fueron a casa con Chichi.

Las fuerzas especiales ya estaban en los restos del planeta Vegeta, estaban intentando averiguar la manera de conseguirlos y meterlos en la nave, al final, la solución más óptima que encontraron fue la de cortarlos con los rayos, meterlos y una vez dentro, reconstruir los pedazos y así fue cómo lo hicieron. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados encontró algo que le llamó la atención, en unas rocas escondidas había, lo que parecía ser, una cámara de recuperación, como las que tenían en la nave para recuperarse después de una pelea, lo que más les llamó la atención es que había alguien dentro de ella, no sabía quién era, lo que estaba claro es qué era. Uno de los soldados contacto con Freezer, a través del rastreador.

\- Majestad hemos encontrado una cámara de recuperación, dentro hay una criatura

\- ¿Qué clase de criatura?

\- No estamos seguros, la máquina no funciona, no sabemos si está con vida o no

\- Traerlo a la nave inmediatamente

\- Sí, señor

En la tierra, la fiesta de la pequeña Bra estaba siendo un éxito, estaban todos los amigos de Bulma y lo estaban pasando bien, también estaban Bills y Whis que habían sido invitados por ella.

Bra estaba jugando con los niños, más bien, eran los niños los que le hacían gracias y jugaban con ella. A Bulma le enterneció que su hijo estuviera tan afectuoso con su hermana, cuando ella nació se desilusionó porque pensó que podía ser un niño y podía entrenar con él, pero fue algo momentáneo, cuando la cogió en brazos la cosa cambió.

Vegeta todavía estaba entrenando, su mujer no había vuelto a ir por allí, se notaba que debía estar molesta, no le gustaba ese tipo de situaciones, siempre se ponía muy tenso e incómodo así que decidió ir a la fiesta, aunque solo fuera por hacer acto de presencia. Fue a su habitación, a ducharse y ponerse otro traje de combate, no quería oír que su mujer le reñía por estar sucio y sudado, cuando fue al jardín vio como Yamcha estaba hablando con Bulma y él tenía a su hija en brazos, entonces decidió acercarse a ellos con paso firme para acabar con la escena que le estaba poniendo el estómago del revés.

\- Aléjate de mi mujer y dame a mi hija – dijo el príncipe en tono muy serio y enfadado

\- Eh! Hola Vegeta, no estaba haciendo nada, solo estábamos hablando

\- Hmp… fuera de aquí ¿no me has oído?

\- Vegeta, cálmate, lo invite a la fiesta y no tienes derecho a ponerte así

\- Si puedo ponerme así, no puede acercarse a mi familia – Bulma decidió no discutir delante de la niña ni montar un numerito porque no le apetecía, cuando se ponía así no había nadie que la hiciera razonar. Aunque Yamcha estaba "encantado" de que la pareja estuviera discutiendo, no quería tentar a su suerte así que le dio la niña a Bulma y salió de allí.

\- Por fin apareciste…

\- Hmp – Vegeta no sabía qué decirle así que fue hacia la mesa para comer algo y bajar algo de tensión. Bulma tenía a su amada hija en sus brazos y le dijo:

\- Tu papá es un celoso, por lo menos apareció, ¿estás contenta mi niña? – la pequeña emitió una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro – sé que tu padre nos ama a los tres, pero ya irás conociendo su carácter, bueno te voy a dejar con Trunks para que juegues con los niños – la pequeña, al oír eso, se puso contenta, le gustaba jugar con ellos y en especial, con Goten, siempre le hacía mimos y carantoñas.

Bulma fue a atender al resto de los invitados hasta que llegó el momento de los regalos, la pequeña estaba muy ilusionada por abrir muchos regalos, Vegeta fue el único que no le dio regalo, él simplemente se había quedado en una esquina observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 _"_ _Se ve que Bra está feliz, eso es lo que tengo que conseguir, que mi familia sea y esté feliz"_ pensó Vegeta

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, todos se habían marchado de la corporación, Bulma había programado los robots para que lo limpiaran todo, Bra ya estaba durmiendo en su cuna y Trunks estaba en su habitación, solo faltaba que el patriarca se retirara a descansar. Bulma estaba ya en su cuarto, sus padres, justo después del momento de los regalos se habían ido de viaje, como era costumbre, estaba poniéndose el camisón cuando su marido apareció, aún estaba un poco molesta con él pero por lo menos estuvo presente en la primera fiesta de su hija, no como ella hubiera querido, pero era algo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Vegeta serio

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- No sé, siempre me reclamas por algo que no he hecho o te enfadas por cualquier tontería.

\- La primera fiesta de tu hija no es una tontería, no voy a negar que aún sigo molesta contigo, pero por lo hiciste acto de presencia que es más de lo que de momento te puedo pedir.

\- Hmp… no me pidas que cambie

\- No quiero eso, yo te amo como eres y lo sabes, pero pensé que después de que nuestra hija naciera ibas a cambiar un poco tu actitud y ser un poco más familiar

\- Hmp – Vegeta no sabía qué decir, es verdad que había cambiado, que se había prometido a sí mismo ser mejor padre pero todo requería su tiempo y era algo que su mujer aún no entendía.

\- Tranquilo, todo salió bien y estoy contenta de que estuvieras – se acercó a él, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Vegeta, en cambio, la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, siempre reaccionaba así cuando su mujer se ponía romántica. La cogió por la cintura y la llevó a la cama donde tuvieron una noche romántica, sensual y pasional.

En el planeta de Freezer, los médicos estaban inspeccionando tanto la máquina como la criatura que había dentro de la misma, de algo estaban seguros: la criatura estaba viva todavía, sus constantes vitales eran bajas pero podía mejorar, el líquido que curaba las heridas seguía en el tanque de recuperación, la máquina no tenía ni una grieta ni nada que pudiera haber provocado que el líquido hubiera salido. Freezer pidió que se le informara, periódicamente, del estado de esa criatura, aún no quería comunicar lo qué era pero pronto tenía que decirlo.

 _"_ _Tal vez pueda utilizarlo para mi venganza_ " pensaba el emperador del mal, intentando combinar todas las piezas de su malvado plan.

Continuara…


	5. Una nueva arma

5\. Una nueva arma

En el planeta Freezer estaban intentando comprobar qué tipo de criatura estaba en el tanque de recuperación, de momento, habían verificado que tenía células saiyans lo que venía a decir que era de origen saiyan, cuando el emperador fue informado, al principio le asqueo la idea pero después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que podía usarlo en su propio beneficio para llevar a cabo su venganza.

\- Amo Freezer seguimos con los exámenes médicos de la criatura pero aún no podemos precisar del todo si es un saiyan puro o no – informó uno de los médicos

\- Seguir investigando, seguro que es un saiyan y si es así podremos utilizarlo como arma

\- Sí, señor

Mientras seguían investigando, Freezer fue a su sala de entrenamiento, ahora para entrenar utilizaba a Dodoria y Zarbon, nunca tuvo consideración por sus soldados y ellos no eran distintos a los demás.

\- ¿Dónde están ese par? Dodoria, Zarbon, venid ahora mismo. Toca entrenamiento – ambos estaban escondidos en una de las salas de reuniones que su jefe utilizaba alguna vez, no querían ir a entrenar con él, siempre acababan con los huesos molidos, no tenían ni margen para poder recuperarse.

\- Tenemos que escondernos, no podemos entrenar más con Freezer, nos va a acabar matando – dijo Dodoria

\- Yo creo que nos resucito para que seamos sus muñecos de entrenamiento – dijo Zarbon – además va a terminar por estropear mi hermoso rostro con sus golpes.

\- ¿y yo?

\- Tú no tienes belleza – enseguida quedaron en silencio, porque oyeron ruidos cerca y debían estar callados, sin embargo, la persona que los estaba buscando los localizó enseguida, no se dieron cuenta de que tenían rastreadores que detectaban su energía.

\- Así que aquí estáis, ¿no escucháis cuando os llamo? – dijo Freezer, enfadado porque no habían obedecido sus órdenes. Como vio que no se habían movido, alzó su dedo de la mano izquierda, y los elevó por los aires utilizando su poder – ahora os vais a enterar de cuanto es mi fuerza. – Dodoria y Zarbon estaban con cara de aterrorizados, no sabían que maldades iba a aplicar su jefe contra ellos.

En el planeta Tierra, Vegeta estaba entrenando, como siempre en su cámara de gravedad. Estaba solo en casa, Bulma estaba en la empresa, Trunks en el colegio y los Sres. Briefs estaban de paseo con su hija, así que podía decirse que estaba en la gloria, porque no soportaba los jaleos y ruidos a su alrededor y por fin tendría un poco de paz, aunque no iba a durarle mucho, enseguida oyó como alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su centro de entrenamiento.

\- Mierda, ¿quién puede estar molestándome ahora? – dijo Vegeta enfadado dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesto a hacer pedazos a la persona que estaba interrumpiéndole - ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Hola Vegeta, ¿qué tal? Me preguntaba si querías entrenar conmigo, Whis y Bills están ocupados y Kaito no quiere que vaya a su planeta a entrenar

\- Hmp… está bien, entra me vendrá bien alguien a quien pueda machacar con mis nuevos poderes

\- Eso lo veremos.

Goku y Vegeta estuvieron entrenando todo el día, hasta que Bulma llegó a casa y fue directa a la cocina para hacer algo de comer, sabía que su marido estaría muerto de hambre, lo que no se imaginaba es que Goku estaba con él entrenando arduamente.

\- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? – preguntó Vegeta entrando en la cocina a su mujer

\- Sí, acabó de llegar, siempre acabas todo sucio y sudado, dúchate antes de cenar

\- A mí no me das órdenes, haré lo que quiera

\- Tú mismo, si quieres quedarte sin comer, es tu problema

\- Bueno Vegeta yo ya me voy a casa, ah, hola Bulma

\- Ah hola Goku, no sabía que estabas aquí

\- Sí, jejeje, estuve entrenando con Vegeta todo el día

\- Me parece muy bien, ¿no te quedas a comer?

\- No, no puedo Chichi se enfadaría mucho, adiós Vegeta

\- Hmp

Y Goku se fue dejando solos a la pareja.

\- Que sorpresa que hayas entrenado con Goku todo el día, tú que no lo soportas

\- Hmp… me hacía falta alguien para entrenar, me sigue cayendo igual de mal Kakarot, así que no te hagas ilusiones de que vayamos a ser amigos

\- Nunca cambiarás cariño, ve a ducharte que si no te dejo sin cena

\- Hmp… por cierto, ¿dónde están los niños?

\- Ah, es verdad, Trunks está en casa de Goten, me llamó cuando estaba en la empresa y Bra con mis padres

\- Hmp… entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la ducha ya que estamos los dos solos? – Vegeta se acercó a su mujer con paso decidido, la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él.

\- Me gusta tu propuesta, creo que voy a tener que aceptarla – dijo Bulma de forma sensual, abrazando a su marido por el cuello y besándolo fervientemente y con ansias. En respuesta, Vegeta la había cogido en brazos y ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas, iban a disfrutar de esa ducha y de lo que viniera.

Son Gohanda estaba en su estudio preparando una conferencia que tenía que dar en un par de días cuando apareció Piccolo por la puerta, tenía que hablar con él.

\- Ah, hola Piccolo, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, no molestó ¿verdad?

\- No para nada, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Verás estos últimos días he tenido sensaciones muy extrañas, algo podría estar pasando en alguna parte pero no sé qué podría ser…

\- ¿algo malo?

\- Sí, pero no sabría decir de quien o podría llegar a intuirlo

\- ¿Crees que puede ser Freezer?

\- Podría ser, sabes que es un ser malvado y no me extrañaría que esté planeando vengarse de todos nosotros

\- Tenemos que hablar con papá y con Vegeta

\- Mañana lo haremos, espero que no sea demasiado tarde

En el planeta Freezer, el emperador había terminado su entrenamiento hacía bastante tiempo, como era de esperar, sus dos esbirros acabaron mal heridos y con múltiples lesiones, estaba claro que se estaba volviendo más fuerte pero no era suficiente. De repente, las alarmas empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente, sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Fue a la sala de recuperación para verificar que todo estaba bien y allí el escenario era peor de lo que esperaba encontrar: los doctores estaban muertos en el suelo, los tanques destruidos, incluido el que contenía a la criatura, no podía esperar ese gran poder de algo así que poseía células saiyans y sin saber todavía si era puro o un híbrido, enseguida Freezer llamó a las fuerzas especiales:

\- Díganos majestad – dijo el general Ginyu

\- La criatura se ha escapado, encontrarla con vida, no puede estar muy lejos

\- Sí, señor

En otra parte de la nave, la famosa criatura estaba escondida en una de las celdas que el emperador utilizaba para los esclavos o los que capturaba en sus épocas de conquista, estaba desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba ni quién era. Las fuerzas especiales estaban inspeccionando el interior de la nave, sabían que debían investigar todos los accesos por si acaso, de momento no habían encontrado nada, habrían estado mucho tiempo buscando hasta que a uno de ellos se le activó el rastreador localizando una energía pequeña en una de las celdas, bajaron todos y vieron que estaba allí escondido.

\- Está aquí, avisar a Freezer – dijo uno de los soldados. De inmediato, el emperador hizo acto de presencia delante de esa criatura, debía ser inteligente y saber cómo manipularlo en su propio beneficio así que le empezó a hablar despacio para que se acercara a él y cogiera confianza.

\- Así que estabas aquí, vaya, vaya, pareces muy fuerte. Ven conmigo y serás el más fuerte de todo el universo, no tienes nada que temer – se dio cuenta enseguida de que aunque la criatura intentaba hablar, de momento, no podía, se la hacía difícil articular palabra por lo que de momento, no iba a saber su nombre y su procedencia, si es que la tenía. – llevarlo a que lo terminen de curar y darle ropa.

\- Sí, señor – los soldados se lo llevaron para cumplir las órdenes de su amo. A Freezer se le hacía conocido el rostro de ese ser, no sabía en dónde lo había visto ni cuándo pero tenía que averiguarlo

Continuara…

Holaaa, gracias por vuestros reviews, me llena de alegría vuestros comentarios. A ver quiero que hagáis vuestras apuestas, ¿quién es la extraña criatura? Os he dejado una pista en el capítulo.


	6. El nuevo soldado

6\. El nuevo soldado

Los médicos de la base de Freezer estaban examinando a la criatura, parecía que estaba más tranquilo, era un ser alto con grandes músculos, por lo menos eso les parecía a todos los de la base ya que ellos no poseen un gran desarrollo físico en cuanto a musculatura. El emperador estaba en su sala, pensando, tenía muchas cosas que organizar para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, no podía enfrentarse, de momento, contra Vegeta y Goku, debía entrenar más y averiguar cómo usar a su nuevo soldado en su propio beneficio, en medio de sus pensamientos, aparecieron Zarbon y Dodoria:

\- Majestad venimos de la sala de recuperación – informó Zarbon

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el emperador

\- De momento, las nuevas noticias que hay es que es una criatura con un gran nivel de combate, necesitará mucho entrenamiento para poder terminar de desarrollar todo su poder, tiene mucho poder oculto. – dijo Dodoria

\- Hummm… debemos conseguir que recobre todas sus fuerzas, por cierto, ¿han arreglado el problema de su cara? – preguntó Freezer. Al parecer la criatura, tenía media cara desfigurada que pudo ser producida por algún golpe o alguna lesión.

\- Están en ello, pero de momento, están fabricando una máscara para que cuando se vea al espejo no se altere, está muy desorientado y ni puede hablar todavía, también nos han informado que su memoria está dañada – dijo Zarbon

\- Ya veo, eso nos puede venir bien, podemos manejarlo como nosotros queramos jeje – sonrió maliciosamente el emperador. – si hay más novedades, tenerme informado

\- Sí, señor – dijeron los dos retirándose y dejando solo a su jefe

 _"_ _De momento esperaré a ver cómo se desenvuelve todo"_ pensaba Freezer mientras empezaba a trazar las primeras líneas de su venganza.

En la Tierra…

Son Gohanda y Piccolo estaban dirigiéndose a la Montaña Paoz, habían acordado el día anterior hablar con Vegeta y Goku de sus suposiciones, fueron a visitar al príncipe, pero les echó de mala manera y alegó que estaba ocupado con su mujer, dada su negativa fueron directos a hablar con Goku.

Goku estaba en el campo, trabajando, le había prometido a Chichi que trabajaría, aunque no le concretó cuanto tiempo lo haría, de todas formas, él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para entrenar un poco.

\- ¡Qué aburrido estoy! Me gustaría entrenar con Whis pero sé que Chichi no me dejará ir, por lo menos, hasta que gane algo de dinero para que esté tranquila – dijo para sí mismo el guerrero. Estaba bajando del tractor cuando notó dos presencias conocidas y se alegró – esos kis son de… - a lo lejos vio a su hijo y a Piccolo – Son Gohanda, Piccolo…

\- Hola papá

\- Hola Goku

\- Supusimos que estarías aquí – dijo Son Gohanda

\- ¿Cómo estáis? Me alegro de veros, ¿os apetece entrenar un poco conmigo?

\- Después entrenaré contigo – dijo Piccolo – pero primero tenemos que hablar contigo

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Verás Piccolo me ha comentado que desde hace varios días, tiene sensaciones extrañas de que algo malo podía estar pasando en alguna parte del universo

\- A lo mejor son imaginaciones vuestras, aunque estando Freezer suelto no me extrañaría en absoluto…

\- Es por eso que necesitamos averiguar si está ocurriendo algo… - dijo preocupado Piccolo

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es preguntarle a Whis, a ver si puede averiguar algo

\- Es una opción… - dijo Son Gohanda

\- Por cierto, ¿habéis hablado con Vegeta? – preguntó Goku

\- Fuimos a verle antes, pero nos dijo que estaba ocupado y que no le molestáramos – dijo Son Gohanda con resignación porque sabía el carácter que se gastaba el príncipe de su raza

\- Este Vegeta nunca cambiará, bueno pues tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros por nuestra cuenta, pero aún no puedo comunicarme con Whis, está ocupado con Bills – dijo Goku

\- Pues habrá que estar atentos entonces…

\- Ya sé papá, podemos hablar con Bulma para que nos avise la próxima vez que visiten la tierra así no nos pillará de sorpresa – sugirió Son Gohanda

\- Muy buena idea hijo, hablaré con ella por la noche

\- Perfecto papá

\- Bueno Piccolo, ¿entrenamos un rato? – preguntó Goku

\- Muy bien, pero te advierto que no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente

\- Contaba con eso – y se pusieron a entrenar los "dos" padres de Son Gohanda

Freezer estaba en una nave espacial viajando hasta el planeta Namek, iba a revivir a su padre y a su hermano, Cooler, los necesitaba para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan, a bordo de la nave estaba con varios soldados suyos, entre ellos Sorbet, a Zarbon y Dodoria les había ordenado quedarse en el planeta para ver los avances de su nueva incorporación, el emperador estaba todavía intrigado, sabía que se le hacía conocido el rostro de ese ser pero aún no se daba cuenta ni en dónde lo vio ni cuándo, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de su sirviente Sorbet para avisarlo que quedaba 10 minutos para llegar al planeta Namek.

\- Majestad, en diez minutos llegaremos al planeta Namek

\- Muy bien, avísame cuando entremos en el planeta

\- Sí, amo

Y Sorbet se retiró. Freezer estaba con las líneas maestras de su plan, lo tenía casi todo calculado, faltaban detalles pero para eso utilizaría a su padre y a su hermano, nunca está de más tener a los de tu misma especie para que te ayuden. De un momento a otro, el rastreador empezó a sonar, lo cogió y lo activó.

\- ¿Quién me molesta en este instante? – gritó enfadado Freezer ya que había dejado claro que no quería interrupciones

\- Majestad, soy Zarbon, tenemos noticias

\- Habla – ordenó el emperador

\- Hemos verificado que la criatura es un saiyan de sangre pura

\- ¿Solo me has llamado para eso? – gritó Freezer más cabreado todavía porque para una información tan banal no hacía falta que lo molestarán

\- No, no sólo para eso majestad, hace un rato empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía y estuvo descontrolado, hemos tenido que dejarlo inconsciente sino hubiera destruido todo el planeta

\- Interesante… lo importante es que aprendamos a controlarlo, si hay más novedades, avísame

\- Sí, amo – y cortó la comunicación.

 _"_ _Así que tiene un gran poder, si lo entrenamos en su justa medida, podríamos hacer que venza a ese par de saiyans. Éste será vuestro fin y no sólo de ellos, sino también de los que les rodean"_ pensaba maquiavélicamente Freezer.

Continuara…

Hola, estoy demorando a propósito la identidad del personaje misterioso jejeje sino se le acabaría la intriga enseguida, así seguid haciendo vuestras apuestas porque va a ver más de una sorpresa.


	7. Reuniendo a la familia

7\. Reuniendo a la familia

Freezer ya había llegado al planeta Namek para reunir las bolas mágicas y pedir la resurrección de su padre y hermano, los soldados estaban juntándolas, aunque no lo estaban haciendo como la otra vez que las buscaron, estaban infiltrados y esperaban el momento oportuno para robarlas en los distintos poblados y al final secuestrarían al gran jefe para que pidiera el deseo ya que tenían que pedirlo en el idioma namekiano.

El emperador estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en su planeta con la criatura, mientras estaba allí, tenía que acabar de idear el plan y ponerlo en marcha pero para eso eran necesarios su padre y su hermano.

\- Majestad ya hemos reunido todas las bolas mágicas

\- Muy bien, ir a buscar al jefe de los namekianos y traerlo hasta aquí y más os vale que lo traigáis con vida – amenazó Freezer al soldado

\- Bien, majestad

 _"_ _Pronto pondré en marcha mi plan, vuestro fin se acerca"_ pensaba Freezer.

En la Tierra…

Bulma estaba en la corporación trabajando, con ella, tenía a la pequeña de la casa, estaba jugando con sus juguetes, su marido insistió en que no le diera esas "cosas inútiles de humanos" pero ella siempre lo convencía. Estaba inquieta y preocupada, la noche anterior había hablado con Goku y la conversación no fue para nada alentadora.

 _Flashback_

 _Bulma estaba en su habitación arreglándose para pasar una noche mágica con su marido, cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono móvil que tenía en su mesita de noche._

\- _Sí, digame – contestó_

\- _Hola Bulma soy Goku, no habré interrumpido nada, ¿verdad?_

\- _No, tranquilo, estoy sola, ¿ha ocurrido algo?_

\- _De momento no, escucha, ¿puedes avisarme cuando Whis y Bills vayan a la tierra?_

\- _Sí, no hay problema, pero ¿ha pasado algo?_

\- _No, no, no ha pasado nada sólo que quiero ir a entrenar con ellos, nada más – decidió no decirle las sospechas que él tenía, sabía que se pondría nerviosa y no era conveniente, por otro lado, a Bulma no le convenció para nada el tono de voz de su amigo, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo_

\- _No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando vengan_

\- _Muy bien, gracias Bulma_

\- _Adiós – y colgó el teléfono_

\- _¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Vegeta que acababa de entrar en su dormitorio para estar con su mujer_

\- _Me llamó Goku, me pidió que lo avisara para cuando vengan Whis y Bills, pero…_

\- _Pero… ¿qué?_

\- _El tono de voz no me gustó nada, creo que me está ocultando algo_

\- _¿Quieres que hable con él?_

\- _Como quieras, a ver si te dice algo a ti_

\- _Hmp… bueno dejemos de hablar de ese cabeza hueca, ahora quiero tratar otro asunto mucho más importante – dijo él en tono pícaro y bajándole los tirantes del camisón a Bulma seduciéndola e incitándola. Ella respondió de inmediato con un beso y estuvieron amándose toda la noche._

 _Fin del flashback_

Esperaba que la conversación de su marido con Goku la ayudara a resolver sus dudas sobre por qué quería que lo avisara cuando vinieran Whis y Bills, deseaba que no fuera nada malo.

Vegeta se estaba dirigiendo a la Montaña Paoz para hablar con rival, nadie debía poner nerviosa a su mujer y menos él, le exigiría que le dijera que qué estaba pasando. Goku, en cambio, estaba en el campo como siempre, había entrenado un poco pero como Chichi estaba atenta a lo que hacía tenía que dedicarse a trabajar la tierra también.

\- ¡Qué cansado estoy! Quiero ir a entrenar – protestó, infantilmente, Goku, no estaba hecho para una vida humana completa – eh! Reconozco ese ki – Vegeta descendió enfrente de Goku – Hola Vegeta, ¿vienes a entrenar conmigo?

\- No, Kakarot, no vengo a entrenar

\- Entonces, ¿a qué vienes?

\- Quiero saber por qué quieres ser avisado cuando vengan Whis y Bills

\- Ah, es eso, porque quiero ir a entrenar, se lo dije a Bulma

\- A ella a lo mejor la puedes engañar, aunque no del todo, pero a mí no. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿ocultas algo que deba saber? – Goku sabía que a Vegeta no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente, siempre andaba alerta y si se trataba de su mujer, más todavía

\- Está bien Vegeta, te lo diré, pero no debes decirle nada a Bulma ni a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen

\- Hmp… habla de una vez

\- Verás, yo, Son Gohanda y Piccolo tenemos la sospecha de que algo está ocurriendo, probablemente Freezer esté tramando algo contra nosotros y por eso quería hablar con Bills por si puede averiguar algo

\- Hmp… entiendo – a Vegeta no le gustó nada esa información, era lo malo de que ese tirano estuviera vivo otra vez, era cuestión de tiempo que intentara algo contra ellos, debían estar preparados – bueno, me largo – y el príncipe se fue.

Goku se quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Vegeta, aunque no del todo, sabía que todavía seguía teniendo ese semblante frío pero pensó que le diría alguna cosa o algo, en cambio, Vegeta no quiso decirle nada a su rival pero intentaría hacer sus averiguaciones por su cuenta, debía proteger a su familia y eso haría y lo hará siempre. Llegó a la corporación capsula y fue a averiguar si su mujer estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, quería encontrar el dispositivo que tiene para comunicarse con Jaco, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir y si quería evitar que Bulma entrara en cólera, tenía que hacerlo así, comprobó que no había nadie y se puso a buscar por los cajones durante un buen rato hasta que lo encontró, sabía cómo manejarlo además debía ser rápido porque no quería ser sorprendido por Bulma.

\- Bulma estoy en una misión de gran importancia… - dijo Jaco pensando que era Bulma quien lo estaba llamando

\- No soy Bulma, soy Vegeta, necesito que vengas a la tierra, tengo que hablar contigo

\- Es que estoy ocupadísimo…

\- Muy bien, entonces iré a la Patrulla Galáctica y la destruiré completamente

\- Está bien, está bien, iré enseguida

\- Hmp… te esperaré al norte de la corporación, no quiero que Bulma se entere

\- Bien

\- Hmp – y cortó la comunicación, esperaba que la conversación con Jaco pudiera servir para algo ya que tenía que pedirle la información, si es que puede averiguar algo.

Planeta Namek

Freezer ya tenía las siete bolas mágicas de Namek, estaba esperando a que sus soldados trajeran al jefe de los namekianos para poder formular sus deseos, al cabo de un rato, aparecieron:

\- Majestad ya tenemos al jefe de los namekianos

\- Hacerlo pasar – el jefe estaba bastante preocupado, ya que no sabía qué intenciones tendría Freezer – necesito que pida dos deseos a Porunga

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hace usted mismo?

\- Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero no sé hablar el idioma de este planeta y lo necesito para eso

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Pues si se niega, destruiré todo el planeta – el jefe estaba aterrado, era claro que el tirano no había cambiado, al contrario, era mucho peor

\- Está bien, formularé sus dos deseos

\- Eso era lo que quería oír – fueron afuera de la nave para poder llamar a Porunga, el jefe de los namekianos lo invocó pronunciando las palabras adecuadas e hizo su aparición.

\- Os concederé tres deseos – dijo Porunga

\- Dígame sus deseos – dijo, temeroso, el jefe por lo que le pudiera decir

\- Jajaja quiero que resucite a King Cold, mi padre

\- Muy bien – el jefe pronuncio el deseo a Porunga

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro segundo deseo? – dijo el dragón sagrado

\- Resucitar a Cooler – el jefe volvió a hacer la misma acción y ya que Freezer no tenía más deseos, el dragón sagrado se fue.

\- Ya no necesitaré más sus servicios – y Freezer hizo lo que todo el mundo esperaba, lanzó un rayo mortal hacia el jefe de los namekianos y se fue a su nave a ver a su padre y a su hermano, pero pasó algo que no se esperaba: ninguno de los dos estaban en la nave, tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraban, ahora lamentaba haber matado al jefe de los namekianos porque seguro que sabría la respuesta.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la tierra, King Colg y Cooler estaban escondidos en una cueva deshabitada, no entendían dónde estaban y preferían esconderse para evitar ataques inesperados, por suerte King Cold llevaba su rastreador puesto así que decidió utilizarlo a ver si podía contactar con alguien.

\- ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? – preguntó él

\- ¿Alguna noticia, padre? – preguntó Cooler

\- No, de momento ninguno – estaban en silencio, intentando oír algo por el rastreador pero nada. Al cabo de diez minutos, alguien hablaba por el aparato.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Aquí la base del planeta Freezer – los dos estaban contentos de que justo alguien de allí respondieran a la llamada

\- Soy King Cold, el padre de Lord Freezer, necesito que mandéis una nave al planeta tierra.

\- Sí, señor, enviaremos una nave e informaremos a su majestad

\- Os esperamos aquí

\- Muy bien señor

\- Menos mal que responden, medianamente, rápidos esos enclenques, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vengan a buscarnos, no tenemos suficiente fuerza para responder a un ataque

\- Sí, padre

Y los dos se quedaron dentro de la cueva, pronto irían a buscarlos

Mientras tanto Freezer estaba en su nave, camino de su planeta, cuando recibió la noticia.

\- Maestro, hemos recibido una llamada de su padre, está en el planeta tierra, hemos enviado una nave a buscarlo

\- Excelente – el tirano quedó sorprendido de que estuvieran en la tierra, no sabía por qué había ocurrido eso, pero lo importante es que las piezas de su venganza ya estaban juntas, ahora solo quedaba curtir el plan.

Continuara…

Hola, esto lo voy a decir para aclararlo, la razón por la que King Cold y Cooler resucitan en la tierra es porque fueron asesinados allí y como ocurrió en uno de los capítulos de DBZ cuando querían resucitar Krilin y los demás a la vuelta de Namek, que tenían que trasladar sus almas a la tierra porque fueron matados en Namek y no podían ser resucitados allí, hago la aclaración por si acaso.


	8. Primera parte del plan

8\. Primera parte del plan

Vegeta estaba esperando a Jaco donde habían quedado, al norte de la Corporación, era uno de los puntos muertos de la mansión, donde no había vigilancia de ningún tipo, el lugar perfecto para poder hacer cualquier cosa y eso Vegeta y su mujer lo sabían perfectamente, ya que en varias ocasiones habían usado ese espacio para su disfrute personal. El príncipe ya se estaba impacientando, no sabía porque ese patrullero de pacotilla estaba tardando tanto, si no aparecía en los próximos 10 minutos, destruiría de verdad la patrulla galáctica, pero no fue necesario llevar a la práctica esa malévola idea porque Jaco se estaba acercando a donde estaba él.

\- Llegas muy tarde – dijo Vegeta enfadado, no le gustaba tener que esperar a nadie

\- Lo siento, tuve que dejar mi nave lejos como dijiste que no querías que Bulma supiera nada

\- Hmp… quiero que investigues qué está haciendo Freezer

\- ¿Freezer? ¿Yo? ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

\- Porque yo te lo ordeno y eso debería bastarte, soy el príncipe saiyan

\- Yo trabajo para la patrulla galáctica, soy un guerrero galáctico, no soy tu asistente personal

\- No me importa lo que seas, quiero que consigas esa información o sino ya sabes lo que le espera a la patrulla galáctica, no tendré compasión por nadie

\- Está bien, está bien, averiguaré lo que pueda

\- Hmp – y Vegeta se fue a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar, dejando a Jaco desconcertado ya que no le había dicho para que quería averiguar las intenciones del tirano, pero mejor era averiguar algo o le iría muy mal.

En otra parte del planeta King Cold y Cooler estaban todavía escondidos, esperando a que llegara la nave para ir a su planeta, pero parecía que tardaban.

\- Ya verás cuando vea a Freezer, me va a oír – dijo enfadado King Cold por la tardanza, Cooler decidió no decir nada porque cuando su padre se ponía así era mejor ignorarlo – voy a llamar por el rastreador – cuando iba a hacerlo, Cooler intervino

\- No va a hacer falta – su padre quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo, Cooler había visto moverse las hojas y pudo ver por encima de la vegetación que eran los soldados de su hermano buscándolos.

\- Menos mal que habéis llegado, ¿os han seguido? – preguntó King Cold

\- No, señor, no nos ha seguido nadie, vengan con nosotros, Freezer les está esperando – ambos fueron con su escolta hacia la nave para emprender el viaje hasta el planeta Freezer.

En Capsule Corp, Trunks estaba en su cuarto, estudiando, sus padres se habían vuelto más rectos con respecto a los estudios, sobre todo Bulma, a Vegeta también le importaba ya que un príncipe saiyan debía ser culto pero le importaba más entrenarlo que el saber. La puerta de su cuarto se entreabrió y vio que era su hermanita quien con las manitas estaba empujando la puerta para poder entrar.

\- Hola Bra, pensé que estabas con mamá – la pequeña hacía gestos con sus manitas, no sabía hablar todavía, aún acababa de cumplir 6 meses y tardaría en poder decir su primera palabra – toma estos juguetes, ponte ahí y cuando termine de estudiar juego contigo, ¿vale? – Bra parece que entendió lo que le dijo su hermano y lo obedeció, Trunks estaba contento de tener a su hermanita con él. Al cabo de una hora, empezó a oír la voz de su madre buscando a la pequeña.

\- Trunks, ¿has visto a tu hermana?

\- Sí, está aquí conmigo, está jugando con mis juguetes, vino hace un rato y le deje que estuviera aquí.

\- Vaya, así que, querías estar con tu hermanito, ¿verdad? Que linda es mi niña. – le hacía carantoñas con las manos y a la niña le encantaba las atenciones de su madre – bueno voy a hacer la comida, coge a tu hermana y vamos a la cocina

\- Sí, mamá. Vamos Bra, a comer

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, a Bulma no le preocupaba donde estaba su marido porque había comprobado que estaba en la cámara de gravedad y sabía que cuando le llegaba el olor de la comida iba corriendo.

La nave, donde estaban King Cold y Cooler, estaba llegando al planeta Freezer, donde los esperaban. Los soldados estaban preparando el descenso de la nave y avisando a la base que prepararán la llegada y avisarán a su jefe.

Los soldados se juntaron haciendo formación para recibirlos y Freezer estaba en la sala más grande de toda la base, sentado en su asiento, esperando a la llegada de su familia.

\- ¿Dónde está Freezer? – preguntó enojado King Cold

\- Está en la sala, señor – contestó uno de los soldados bastante asustado ya que había oído historias sobre la familia de Freezer y no precisamente de cosas buenas.

Ambos se dirigieron a verlo a la sala y pedir explicaciones.

\- Por fin estáis aquí – dijo Freezer altivo

\- Sí, ¿se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en resucitarnos? – preguntó King Cold exigiendo respuestas

\- No te alteres padre, gracias a mí estáis aquí y créeme que si no me fuerais útiles, seguiríais en el otro mundo – explicó el emperador dando a entender que los iba a utilizar para llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer? – preguntó Cooler, llevaba bastante tiempo callado y se dio cuenta de que sino intervenía, habría enfrentamiento entre su padre y su hermano, no le desagradaba pero no quería verse envuelto en problemas, acababa de volver a la vida, además que no soportaba a su hermano Freezer y no iba a empezar ahora.

\- Quiero vengarme de los saiyans, me han hecho sufrir y sobre todo me han humillado y tienen que pagar por ello – dijo el tirano

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – preguntó King Cold

\- Lo primero de todo es presentaros a nuestra nueva incorporación. Traedlo aquí – ordenó Freezer

Dodoria y Zarbon estaban entrando en la sala con la criatura, ésta tenía varias cadenas envolviéndolo debido a que poseía mucho poder y todavía no podían controlarlo y tenían que ser precavidos.

\- Lo rescatamos hace unos días, tiene un poder inmenso y puede sernos de gran utilidad para acabar con Goku y Vegeta, solo hay que saberlo controlar – explicó Freezer

\- Ya veo, pero no sé por qué esta criatura se me hace familiar… sólo dime una cosa, es un saiyan ¿no?

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Ya veo – a King Cold le resultaba familia porque él conocía a varios saiyans de alto nivel y al servicio del difunto Rey Vegeta, que supuestamente estaban muertos debido a la explosión del Planeta Vegeta, pero había uno en particular que le había llamado la atención, aunque no recordaba su nombre, todavía. – bien, y después de controlarlo, ¿qué tienes pensado?

\- Quiero que esos dos miserables sufran, así que para poder atraerlos y obligarles a combatir: iremos por sus familias, las traeremos y las usaremos de señuelo para conseguir lo que queremos.

\- No es mala idea, aun así debemos ir con cautela y hacerlo bien – dijo King Cold

\- Por eso mismo padre, quiero que seáis vosotros los que busquéis la manera de controlar a nuestra arma, del resto me ocuparé yo – a King Cold no le sorprendió esta petición que le hacía Freezer, como se consideraba el ser más poderoso de todos y tenía gente a su cargo, creía que tenía ese poder por él mismo, sin olvidar que antes de que Trunks los matara a ambos en la tierra, él, por decirlo de alguna manera, intentaba manejar a su hijo aunque a veces no lo conseguía pero era su hijo al fin y al cabo. – nos retiramos, tenemos que descansar – y padre e hijo se fueron

Freezer, en cambio, se quedó en la sala meditando sobre su venganza, tenía que terminar de maquetar los detalles de su venganza, era claro que secuestrar a las familias de los dos saiyans era un punto a su favor, los utilizaría para su conveniencia, sobre todo, a la mujer de Vegeta, por lo que había oído el día que volvieron después del torneo de fuerza, era una científica brillante, a lo mejor su inteligencia podía serle útil, además de poseer una belleza sin igual.

 _"_ _A quien más haré sufrir, será a ti, Vegeta, por ser un traidor"_ pensaba maquiavélicamente el tirano.

En otra parte de la base, King Cold y Cooler estaban hablando de las intenciones de Freezer.

\- ¿Qué te pareció padre?

\- Sabes cómo es tu hermano, no vamos a entrar en detalles y haremos lo que nos ha dicho, el problema es…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa criatura me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué

\- Es un saiyan, todos se parecen unos a otros

\- Ya, pero él en concreto, sí. Quiero que investigues los últimos saiyan nacidos antes de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta y sus familiares

\- ¿Para qué padre?

\- No me discutas y hazlo ya

\- Sí, padre

Continuara…


	9. Información revelada

9\. Información revelada

Vegeta estaba cenando con su familia, después de un entrenamiento intenso, estaba preocupado por la información que pudiera conseguir Jaco sobre las intenciones de Freezer, conocía a ese lunático, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para terminar con su raza, aunque estaría listo llegado el momento, protegería a su familia cueste lo que cueste aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida nuevamente, pero por más que pudiera no sabía lo era disimular, Bulma, se había dado cuenta de que a Vegeta le preocupaba algo, ignoraba el qué pero como mujer más inteligente del planeta, lo averiguaría, sí o sí. Trunks notaba el ambiente muy cargado y tenso y decidió iniciar la conversación para calmar los ánimos:

\- Mañana vamos Goten y yo al bosque, a buscar insectos

\- Que bien cariño – dijo Bulma

\- Deberíais entrenar más y dejaros de tanta excursión inútil, a este paso te vas a convertir en un enclenque – dijo Vegeta en tono severo, sabiendo que lo que le decía a su primogénito era por su bien, como hijo de un príncipe saiyan debe ser el mejor guerrero de todos.

\- No te preocupes papá, entrenaremos también

\- Hmp… seguro – y el patriarca se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación, no quería mostrar su preocupación ante su familia y decidió fingir que estaba de mal humor, cosa que no era nada anormal en él porque vivía en un cabreo constante, e irse a descansar.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a papá?

\- No lo sé hijo, lo voy a averiguar. Coge a tu hermana y llévala a su cuna, yo voy a recoger la mesa

\- Vale. Ven enana – dijo Trunks cogiendo a su hermanita en brazos, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, así que estaba en la gloria con él. Bulma estuvo limpiando la cocina, lo hizo a un ritmo lento porque quería darle margen a su marido para que se quedara dormido e intentar ir a la cámara de gravedad a ver si encontraba algo, él siempre estaba en alerta por si alguien quería atacarlo pero cuando dormía profundamente no se enteraba de nada.

Al cabo de 30 minutos, Bulma fue con sigilo al santuario de Vegeta, encendió las luces y se puso a investigar. A parte de la cámara de gravedad, había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño aseo y había una cama improvisada, que su marido no utilizaba desde que se acostaron por primera vez antes de la llegada de los androides, buscó por los cajones y por el armario que tenía y encontró algo que no esperaba que él tuviera allí: el comunicador que usaba para llamar a Jaco. No entendía nada, no sabía qué hacía allí, debía estar guardado en su laboratorio, si él lo tenía solo quería decir una cosa: algo está ocurriendo y su marido no le había dicho nada, tenía que hablar con él y exigirle explicaciones, cuando iba a devolver el comunicador al armario del baño, vio que había una cosa más: eran fotos, fotos de ella y de sus hijos, no sabía que Vegeta tuviera esas cosas guardadas, ella pensaba que estos detalles, para él eran insignificantes, estaba equivocada, sabía que los amaba pero no sabía cuánto, lo que más le gustó fue la foto que tenía de ella: era una foto donde ella llevaba un precioso vestido y estaba sentada en el jardín.

Después de salir de su ensoñación y volver a la realidad, dejó todo como lo había encontrado y fue a descansar a su cuarto, cuando llegó, Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido, no era el momento para hablar con él pero no podía posponer mucho esa conversación.

 _"_ _¿Qué estará pasando? Espero que no sea nada malo, siempre tenemos que estar pasando por guerras y peleas y empiezo a estar muy harta… lo mejor que puedo hacer es controlar cuando va a venir Jaco a darle noticias y escucharlos a escondidas, sí, eso haré, si voy de frente y le preguntó, me lo negará todo y se cerrará en banda"_ pensaba Bulma mientras se metía en cama para poder dormir con el amor de su vida.

En el planeta Freezer…

Cooler estaba revisando toda la documentación que su hermano guardaba de cuando el Planeta Vegeta existía, realmente no sabía qué buscar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, su padre tenía tanto o tan poca paciencia como Freezer y querría saber algo pronto.

King Cold estaba en una de las estancias de la base, estaba intentando recordar de qué le sonaba la cara de ese saiyan, a él no lo vio nunca, pero sabía que alguien parecido a él había conocido, esperaba que Cooler le llevará noticias pronto, aunque no le daría mucho margen.

Cooler estaba repasando los archivos de los saiyans nacidos en la supuesta época de la que podría ser esa criatura molesta, Freezer llevaba un registro para comprobar el nivel de fuerza que tenían y controlar así la población saiyan que iba naciendo desde que estaban esclavizados por él, por suerte, ese mismo día no había nacido muchos de hecho solamente dos: Kakarot y Brolly, al lado de cada nombre ponía quién era el padre de cada uno de ellos, con esa información fue enseguida a decírselo a su padre.

\- Padre, creo que encontré algo

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?

\- He pedido a los médicos de nuestra base que me digan una edad aproximada de la criatura, revisé los informes del supuesto día de nacimiento y comprobé que no sólo se anotaba el nombre del saiyan y sus características físicas, poderes, nivel de fuerza, etc. Sino también sus familiares, esto es lo que pone – Cooler le dio el papel a su padre y cuando King Cold leyó el nombre quedó completamente estático: conocía al padre de la criatura, nunca tuvo trato con él pero les había llegado la información de que el Rey Vegeta había mandado matar a un saiyan recién nacido y que su padre se opuso, ahora sabía a quién se refería.

\- Esto no lo debe saber Freezer todavía, tenemos que encontrar a este hombre, puede que sea la clave para controlar a ese monstruo

\- ¿No se supone que todos los saiyans murieron en la explosión?

\- Sí, pero no podemos descartar que sobreviviera, como pasó con Vegeta y Goku. Informa a algunos soldados e ir rastreando zonas del espacio, a ver si encontramos algo.

\- Sí, padre – y Cooler se fue a cumplir la orden

En una parte del espacio muy lejana…

Un hombre estaba en un bosque comiendo un animal que había cazado para poder callar el hambre. La vestimenta era bastante simple: armadura y uniforme de combate y algo que a simple vista se sabía qué clase de criatura era: una cola de mono. Llevaba muchos años parado en ese planeta, sin muchos recursos, pero había conseguido sobrevivir, deseaba salir de allí.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a mi hijo – dijo el saiyan misterioso.

Continuara…


	10. Un nuevo problema

10\. Un nuevo problema

King Cold estaba sorprendido por la información que le llevó su hijo, no se esperaba eso realmente.

 _"_ _Si los informes son ciertos y ese saiyan es padre de esa criatura, no creo que haya problema en que quiera colaborar en la venganza contra esos monos sin cerebro ya que uno de ellos es el hijo del Rey Vegeta"_ pensaba King Cold mientras estaba mirando por una ventana en una de las estancias de la base.

\- Cooler ven de inmediato – dijo a través del rastreador.

\- Dígame padre

\- ¿Hay novedades?

\- De momento no, pero lo que sí puedo adelantar es que ese saiyan que buscamos está vivo, sólo nos queda averiguar su posición, aunque podría una búsqueda en vano, hay demasiados planetas

\- Me da igual que nos lleve toda la vida, hay que encontrar a ese hombre, es la única arma que tenemos a nuestro favor

\- Sí, padre – y Cooler salió volviendo a sus tareas de búsqueda

En una de las salas médicas, la criatura estaba encerrada en una jaula enorme con barrotes que nadie, ni siquiera un dios, podría destruir, tenía cadenas en el cuello, brazos y piernas para que no pudiera moverse, estaba inquieto, no quería estar en esa situación, de repente, notó un intenso dolos de cabeza y empezó a balbucear unas palabras.

\- Kakarot, kakarot… - la única persona que estaba allí con la criatura era el médico que se estaba encargando de hacerle seguimiento, tanto físico como mental, oyó que estaba diciendo algo y avisó a Freezer enseguida.

\- Majestad, la criatura está hablando

\- Enseguida voy – dijo el emperador. No esperaba que tuviera progresos tan avanzados, pensaban que costaría que hablase. - ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Sólo está diciendo "Kakarot, Kakarot…"

\- Hum eso quiere decir que conoce a Son Goku, nos vendrá bien en nuestro plan, de momento no podemos soltarlo, no tiene control de sí mismo y mi padre y mi hermano aún no me han presentado ninguna solución, si dice algo más avisarme enseguida.

\- Sí, señor – Freezer regresó a su sala a seguir maquinando su venganza, estaba claro que tenía que contar con la ayuda de su familia aunque tampoco iba a esperar una eternidad, les daría un breve plazo sino le ofrecían una solución aceptable los eliminaría sin miramientos.

En el planeta Tierra…

Vegeta estaba entrenando arduamente en su santuario, se había levantado muy temprano y ya casi era de noche, no había salido en todo el día, sobre todo desde que su mujer lo abordó después del desayuno y le empezó a interrogar:

 _Flashback_

\- _Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – había decidido la noche anterior esperar a que Jaco viniera y hablara con él para poder espiarlos pero, como mujer curiosa que es, no podía esperar más y decidió abordarlo_

\- _Hmp tengo que entrenar_

\- _Ya lo sé, solo es un momento, vamos a mi laboratorio – y los dos se dirigieron hacia allí para hablar con más calma, sus padres estaban en casa así que podían hacerse cargo de la niña y Trunks tenía colegio._

\- _¿Qué quieres? – soltó Vegeta de golpe, no quería que lo entretuviera con sus acertijos sin sentido_

\- _¿Por qué tienes el comunicador que utilizó con Jaco en la cámara de gravedad? – el príncipe se quedó de piedra, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para no tener que decirle la verdad, aunque no sabía si iba a colar, pero lo intentaría y si no provocaría una discusión con enfado por parte de los dos para justificar su encierro en la cámara y así no dar explicaciones_

\- _Le pedí a ese patrullero de pacotilla que me trajera unos meteoritos para poder usarlos en la cámara de gravedad_

\- _¿unos meteoritos? ¿para qué?_

\- _Para entrenar_

\- _No entiendo de que te valdrían, pero bueno… sé qué no es por eso, ayer por la noche estuviste muy raro y a mí no me vale una explicación cualquiera_

\- _Es la verdad, si quieres me crees y sino pues te vas al infierno – y aprovechó el momento para coger la puerta e irse. Desde lejos estaba escuchando los gritos de Bulma maldiciéndolo y soltando frases sin sentido con el cabreo instalado en ella, era lo mejor que pudo hacer. No podía decirle a su mujer que sospechaba que Freezer estaba tramando algo porque se pondría nerviosa, esto lo tenía que resolver él solo, por su cuenta._

 _Fin del flashback_

Vegeta ya estaba muy cansado, vio la hora que era y se fijó que era medianoche, dio por hecho que todos estarían descansando en sus habitaciones e iba a aprovechar para ir a la cocina y satisfacer su hambre, pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo ya que el comunicador de Jaco empezó a sonar y fue rápidamente a cogerlo.

\- Vegeta he descubierto algo

\- Ven ahora mismo a la Tierra

\- Pero… estoy muy lejos… tardaré mucho

\- No me lo creo, ven de una vez o acabaré contigo, te estaré esperando donde nos reunimos la última vez y nada de excusas – ordenó Vegeta furioso ya que no le gustaba que lo cuestionarán

\- Que miedo da el marido de Bulma, será mejor que vaya enseguida así me lo quitó de encima – dijo Jaco asustado y temeroso accionando su nave de camino a la tierra.

Antes de que el patrullero galáctico llegara, el príncipe fue rápidamente a la cocina a satisfacer su apetito.

En el piso de arriba de la mansión, Bulma estaba durmiendo profundamente pero escuchó ruidos en la cocina y dio por hecho que era su marido el que estaba allí y no se levantó de la cama, todavía seguía enfadada con él, por supuesto que no se creyó la explicación que le dio él así que debía averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, una luz apareció en su ventana cegándola por un momento y salió, disimuladamente, al jardín y comprobó que era la nave de Jaco, era su oportunidad para poder saber qué planeaban esos dos a sus espaldas. Se puso la bata, comprobó que nadie estaba despierto y salió del dormitorio, rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y vio a su marido saliendo de la cocina y en vez de dirigirse a la escalera para ir al dormitorio conyugal a dormir con ella, fue en dirección contraria, seguramente iría donde Jaco aterrizó su nave.

Vegeta había llegado velozmente al lugar donde estaba el patrullero, esperaba que le llevara noticias.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado?

\- Lo único que hemos podido verificar con seguridad es que Freezer está reclutando nuevos soldados y hace poco fue al planeta Namek y usó las bolas mágicas para revivir a su padre y a su hermano, de momento es todo lo que sabemos

\- Hmp si sabes algo más, avísame

\- Sí… - y Jaco se metió en su nave y se fue rápidamente

Vegeta se quedó allí un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho, no sabía qué planeaba Freezer pero tenía que descubrirlo lo más pronto posible pero no sabía cómo podía hacerlo, ni a quién recurrir dentro del ejército del tirano que pudiera informarle, todos en la base lo menospreciaron sin compasión y lo humillaron.

 _"_ _No dejaré que tus malvados planes se cumplan Freezer, acabaré contigo"_ pensaba el príncipe dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para descansar con su mujer, daba gracias a que nadie escuchó su conversación, o sí…

Bulma estaba escondida y escuchó todo lo que habían hablado, ahora entendía por qué estaba tan misterioso y preocupado, de momento, haría como si no supiera nada a ver cómo irían los acontecimientos, esperando que no surgiera "un nuevo problema".

Continuara…

:D Holaaa, hice el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba porque me alegré muchísimo de los dos reviews y me puse a escribir jejeje. De momento dejaré que haya más intriga, aunque ya podéis imaginar quién es la criatura que tiene Freezer, de momento no voy a decir su nombre jejeje.


	11. Padre e hijo, juntos otra vez

11\. Padre e hijo juntos, otra vez

Bulma ya estaba en su habitación, intentando conciliar el sueño y esperando a que su marido fuera a cama, había sido más rápido que él ya que conocía atajos dentro de la mansión para que él no se diera cuenta de que lo estuvo espiando mientras hablaba con Jaco. La puerta se abrió y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que estaba dormida, Vegeta fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y a cambiarse de ropa, normalmente cuando dormían juntos no hacía falta que usara ninguna prenda porque la noche, para ellos, empezaba y terminaba de la misma manera: amándose mutuamente y desnudos, salvo cuando estaban enfadados o él se iba por días a entrenar fuera, pero como Vegeta vio que su mujer estaba dormida, supuestamente, decidió ponerse los boxers.

Salió del baño, con la ropa puesta y se metió entre las sábanas, siempre le gustaba dormir pegado a su mujer y esa noche no era una excepción, la abrazó por la cintura, Bulma sintió cómo la estaba cogiendo y estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de su compañía y calidez, aunque no iba a poder dormirse tan fácilmente como ella creía.

\- Sé que estás despierta, deja de fingir – dijo Vegeta al oído a su mujer en tono bajo, ella no hizo amago de despertar y darle la razón, así que él insistió un poco más – Bulma, sé que estás despierta, no te hagas la dormida – el tono de voz de él la invitaba a decirle que sí que estaba despierta, pero no sabía si iban a hablar de lo que ella había oído o no, de todas formas, ella no era una cobarde y siempre encaraba los problemas y esto no era un excepción.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? – contestó ella

\- Por tu ki

\- Vaya… ¿ocurre algo? – sabía que había hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo pero no quería delatarse frente a él.

\- Escuchaste mi conversación con Jaco, ¿verdad? – preguntó Vegeta

\- ¿Qué conversación? No sé de qué hablas…

\- No te hagas la tonta, noté tu ki un poco alterado mientras hablaba con ese patrullero de pacotilla, así que no me mientas… - Bulma había sido descubierta por su ki, a veces no le gustaba ser terrícola, porque al no saber cómo controlar esos detalles, no podía espiar ni nada sin que él lo supiera.

\- Sí, lo escuché todo, ¿por qué no me contaste nada?

\- Para no preocuparte, ya me estaba ocupando yo del tema

\- Pero cielo, esto me incluye a mí también y a nuestros hijos, aunque no queramos

\- Nada de eso, tú y los niños estaréis al margen de esto

\- Sabes que no puedes pararme, soy Bulma Briefs, a mí no me para nadie

\- Hmp – Bulma tenía razón, no había quien la parara, era extremadamente descuidada y curiosa, iba a tener que contarle todo y a asegurarse de que no se inmiscuía en lo que él decidiera si quería protegerlos de todo mal, incluido Freezer – está bien, te contaré todo pero tienes que prometerme que si te digo algo, lo harás, pero de verdad, no quiero que te arriesgues ni nada, si a mí me pasará algo, tienes que ser tú la que se quedé con los niños.

\- No digas eso, no te va a pasar nada, te prometo que haré lo que tú digas pero no vuelvas a decir eso, no lo podría volver a soportar – en ese momento, recordó cuando Goku les había dicho en el templo sagrado que Vegeta y Son Gohanda habían muerto cuando Buu Buu estaba amenazando la tierra, el dolor que sintió había sido muy fuerte y no quería volver a sentirlo jamás.

\- Espero que sea verdad – Vegeta sabía que le iba a costar, tendría que estar más vigilante con ella y con sus hijos, al no saber los planes del tirano tendría que estar atento a todo movimiento extraño.

\- Entonces Jaco no sabe nada todavía, ¿no? – esperaba poder sacar algo más de información, aunque su marido no picaba y ella lo sabía

\- Sólo me dijo lo que tú has oído

\- No voy a insistir ahora, pero tienes que prometerme que si tienes alguna noticia, me la dirás, prométemelo

\- Hmp… te lo prometo – Vegeta nunca incumplía sus promesas, pero no sabía si esta vez iba a hacerlo, no se trataba de algo sin importancia, familiar o de la empresa, estaban hablando de la seguridad de su familia y sobre todo, de su bienestar.

\- Bueno… vamos a dormir, buenas noches mi príncipe

\- Buenas noches Bulma – los dos durmieron abrazados tan fuertemente que no querían ser separados nunca.

En el planeta Freezer, Cooler estaba repasando viejos archivos y antiguas coordenadas para intentar localizar, mientras un pequeño escuadrón que el hermano de Freezer había seleccionado para la búsqueda de ese saiyan misterioso que podría ayudar a controlar a la criatura, de repente, uno de los soldados entró estrepitosamente en la sala donde estaba leyendo la información.

\- Señor hemos encontrado algo

\- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

\- Creemos que es un saiyan, estábamos en una misión de conquista y salió de repente de unos árboles a atacarnos, lo dejamos muy mal herido

\- ¡Qué inútiles sois! ¿Y si es el saiyan que puede ayudarnos y llega a morir? ¿No habéis pensado en eso? - dijo Cooler enfadado

\- Lo siento señor

\- Llevarlo a una de las cámaras de recuperación y que nadie se acerqué allí

\- Sí, señor – y el soldado salió corriendo despavorido.

Cooler no iba a informar todavía de las novedades a su padre, prefería que ese saiyan se recuperara y después poder informarlo como se debe y a su debido tiempo.

En la sala de recuperación, los doctores estaban intentando estabilizar al saiyan, había llegado muy mal herido, en la sala de al lado, estaba la criatura, habían conseguido que se tranquilizara y poder tenerlo bajo control, de momento, estaba muy tranquilo, pero todo cambio cuando detecto que alguien conocido estaba cerca de él y empezó a alterarse y a punto de transformarse, por suerte, llegaron los soldados de Freezer, lo inmovilizaron y le inyectaron un calmante muy potente para que los dejara tranquilos durante un buen rato, mientras tanto el estado del otro saiyan estaba bajo incógnita esperando que pudiera ser salvado, sino quería que cayera sobre ellos la cólera de la familia Freezer.

5 días después…

Goku estaba trabajando en el campo, por orden de Chichi, llevaba unos cuantos días sin poder entrenar como él quería pero no le quedaba más remedio, debía conseguir dinero para que su mujer lo dejara irse a entrenar tranquilo y por el tiempo que él fuera. Enseguida notó, que se dirigía hacia él, varias presencias conocidas, entre ellos sus hijos que iban a ver a su padre.

\- Hola papá – dijeron, simultáneamente Son Gohanda y Goten

\- Hola hijos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Yo vine a traerte la comida y Son Gohanda quería verte – dijo el pequeño ignorando de lo que quería hablar su hermano con su padre. Goku, enseguida notó, la cara de preocupación de su primogénito y le dijo a Goten que fuera a ayudar a su madre prometiéndole que luego entrenarían juntos después de que él terminara de trabajar. Contento con la promesa de su padre, Goten se fue dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hijo? – preguntó Goku

\- Llevó días pensando en lo que hemos estado hablando sobre la nueva amenaza que pueda venir por parte de Freezer, aunque no lo sepamos con exactitud, me gustaría volver a entrenar contigo y con Piccolo

\- Claro hijo, no hay problema, pero tenemos que entrenar sin que tu madre lo sepa y cuando no esté trabajando, ya sabes cómo se pone

\- Sí, lo sé no te preocupes, los fines de semana no trabajas, ¿verdad?

\- Algunos sí, pero tranquilo, haré que trabajo y en vez de eso, entrenaremos

\- Perfecto papá, por cierto, ¿Bulma te dijo algo sobre Lord Bills?

\- No, no me ha avisado todavía de su llegada, intuyo que aún no vino a la tierra

\- Es raro que tarde tanto, ¿no?

\- No, no creas, pero ella nos avisará, ya lo verás

\- Eso espero.

Goku se volvió a montar en el tractor para trabajar la tierra y Son Gohanda fue a casa de su madre para estar un rato con ella y con su hermano, Videl y Pan estaban con Mr. Satán.

Vegeta estaba entrenando, como todos los días, en la cámara de gravedad, le dijo a Bulma que no quería ser molestado por nadie, a no ser que fuera una urgencia. Estaba lanzando rayos de energía a los robots de entrenamiento cuando la cara de su mujer apareció en una pantalla en frente de él haciéndole perder la concentración.

\- Hola Vegeta, uy, lo siento, ¿interrumpo?

\- ¿A ti que te parece? Casi me mato por uno de mis ataques, ¿qué quieres?

\- A ver si vas a ser más débil de lo que pareces, jajaja – Vegeta le puso cara de pocos amigos, por el comentario tan inoportuno – es una broma, tranquilo, no pongas esa cara.

\- Dime de una vez qué quieres, tengo que entrenar

\- Necesito que vengas a mi laboratorio, algo le pasa a Bra

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Será mejor que vengas… - como no quiso darle más detalles, tuvo que ir, forzosamente, al laboratorio a ver qué sucedía con hija. Esperaba que no fuera una niñería.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, enseguida vio dos cosas: una que le gustaba y otra que no, la primera es que su hija estaba empezando a dar sus primeros pasos.

\- Venga cariño, ve hacia papá, enséñale cómo caminas – aunque aún era muy bebé para caminar, al tener sangre saiyan, no le extrañaba que sus hijos consiguieran hacer cosas fuera de lo común y que al resto de seres les costaría más tiempo hacer. Vegeta estaba estático en la puerta esperando la llegada de su hija, su rostro estaba serio, no debía mostrar ninguna emoción, ahora no. A mitad del camino, Bra se cayó al suelo, Bulma tuvo el impulso de ir a socorrerla pero, al igual que pasó con Trunks, dejó que su hija se levantara sola, hasta en eso salía a su padre – vamos hija, arriba, eres una princesa saiyan, venga – dijo Bulma orgullosa para motivar a su hija. Vegeta, internamente, aplaudió los ánimos que su mujer le daba a su hija.

Bra se levantó, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo y llegó a su destino: su padre. Vegeta admiro el esfuerzo que su pequeña había hecho al ir caminando un buen trayecto ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, se inclinó hacia ella, poniéndose de rodillas y acaricio levemente su cabecita, como si estuviera felicitándola por su hazaña, pero enseguida retomó su figura orgullosa y regia.

\- Muy bien mi niña, estoy orgullosa de ti – Bulma cogió a la pequeña en brazos y le dio muchos besos, a lo que la niña la correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Deja de mimar a la niña, lo que me faltaba, que se vuelva caprichosa como tú

\- Oye yo no soy caprichosa…

\- Nooo, para nada, ¿para esto me has hecho venir?

\- ¿Acaso te parece poco que nuestra hija dé sus primeros pasos?

\- Pues sí, porque eso lo hace cualquier niño

\- Eres imposible, no sólo te llamé por eso, no te has dado cuenta de una cosa…

\- ¿el qué?

\- Mira – le dio la vuelta a la niña, enseñándole su espalda y enseguida supo a qué problema se refería

\- Le ha nacido la cola, pensé que no le iba a nacer nunca – Vegeta se sorprendió de esto, a Trunks le había salido de recién nacido pero a ella más tarde, ¿tendrá algún significado?

\- Esto es un problema, no quiero que se convierta en un mono gigante – Bulma estaba preocupada y no es para menos.

\- Tranquilízate, ¿cuándo hay luna llena?

\- Dentro de un mes

\- De momento la dejaremos estar, no es conveniente que se la arranque de buenas a primeras, podría hacerle daño en la espalda, sólo hay que controlarla un poco más.

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices…

Que la princesa saiyan tenga cola, no debería sorprenderle a nadie, pero Vegeta creía que al haber mezcla de razas y siendo una niña, esperaba que esto no le causara problemas.

En el planeta Freezer, el saiyan que encontraron hace unos días, en uno de los planetas conquistados, estaba recuperado, lo habían sacado ya de la cámara de recuperación, pero se negaba a hablar, así que Cooler tomó la decisión de mandarlo a uno de los calabozos para obligarle a hablar.

Cooler no había informado a su padre todavía de las novedades y decidió hacerlo para que fuera él quien obligara a hacer hablar a ese saiyan.

\- Padre tengo novedades

\- ¿Qué novedades? Espero que sean buenas

\- Hace unos días, nuestros soldados, en misión de conquista, encontraron un soldado saiyan, estaba medio herido, lo hemos curado y como no quiere hablar lo mande encerrar en una de las celdas para obligarlo

\- Hmp… buen trabajo hijo, ahora me ocuparé yo

\- Sí, padre – y Cooler se fue.

King Cold tenía que averiguar si era el saiyan que él creía así que, con decisión, se dirigió hacia allí.

El saiyan estaba harto de estar encerrado, no iba a decir nada a nadie perteneciente al ejército de Freezer ni al mismo tirano, todavía era un guerrero saiyan y no iba ni a decir nada ni a colaborar con ellos. La puerta se abrió dando pasó a King Cold, él lo reconoció enseguida, lo había visto en alguna audiencia con el Rey Vegeta, acompañando a Freezer, no sabía qué pretendía pero mantendría la boca cerrada.

\- Vaya, vaya, sabía que eras tú quien estaba aquí – el saiyan seguía sin decir palabra – con que te ha comido la lengua el gato, muy bien entonces ordenaré a mis hombres que maten a tu hijo, está arriba encerrado como tú – en cuanto escuchó que su hijo estaba en el piso de arriba, sabía que ahora tenía que actuar, no quería servir en el ejercito de ese tirano pero no le quedaba otra más que colaborar si quería volver a verlo.

\- Está bien, ¿qué quieres? – dijo él esperando detener el paso de King Cold

\- Vaya con que tienes lengua, muy bien, aclárame una cosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Paragus, soy del escuadrón del Rey Vegeta al que siempre le deberé lealtad. – sabía que estaba contando una vil mentira después de que el mismo rey había ordenado matar a su hijo.

\- Jajaja tu planeta no existe desde hace años y toda tu raza está muerta – no le sorprendía eso, sabía que Freezer quería acabar con los saiyans. – pretendo que me seas útil, acompáñame, te llevaré con tu hijo. Abrir la celda – el soldado que estaba de vigilante en los calabozos, la abrió y Paragus acompañó a King Cold hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Broly estaba durmiendo en su celda, no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba amarrado por las extremidades y por el cuello para evitar que pudiera escapar y destruirlo todo. La puerta se abrió y él se despertó por la luz que se colaba.

\- Éste es tu hijo, ¿verdad? – preguntó King Cold

\- Sí, es mi hijo, ¿por qué lo tenéis amarrado?

\- Tiene un gran poder y no sabemos cómo controlarlo por eso está así.

\- Yo os ayudaré si lo dejáis libre, él no tiene porqué sufrir esto

\- Tranquilo no le haremos daño, sólo queremos que nos ayudéis en nuestra venganza

\- ¿Qué venganza?

\- Contra Vegeta y Goku, los dos saiyans supervivientes de tu raza, supongo que a Vegeta lo conoces ¿no?

\- Sí, lo conozco pero no le veo desde que era pequeño…

\- Sé que el Rey Vegeta te trató muy mal cuando estaban en su escuadrón y que trató de matar a tu hijo, podría ser tu oportunidad para acabar con él y para poder vengarte

\- Yo… emmm… no sé… - es cierto que deseaba vengarse pero tener que ayudar a Freezer para conseguirlo, no le gustaba nada, aunque también si pudiera Broly derrotarlo podía hacerse con todo su ejército y su nave, entonces tendría una ayuda en venganza. – está bien, así lo haremos pero lo haré a mi manera – a King Cold le gustó a medias la respuesta, tenían el tiempo limitado pero si era verdad que ese saiyan tenía un gran poder capaz de vencer a los otros dos, a lo mejor podía convencer a Freezer de retrasar su venganza un poco más de tiempo

\- Está bien, hablaré con mi hijo, de momento te quedarás aquí, encerrado con tu hijo y no intentes nada porque la sala está equipada contra vuestros ataques – y King Cold se fue, dejando solos a padre e hijo

\- Ya verás Broly, tú y yo crearemos un nuevo planeta y nos desharemos de Vegeta y todos los que tengan que ver con él, una nueva vida para ti y para mí

Continuara…

Holaaa, no sé si el final me quedó cursi o no, decirme porque me quedé con esa duda. Bueno, bueno, la trama se pone interesante jejeje.


	12. El trato

12\. El trato

Broly y Paragus llevaban una semana encerrados en la misma jaula, no habían tenido noticias ni de King Cold ni de Freezer, ni de nadie de la base, sólo aparecían los soldados asignados para llevarles comida y vigilar, nada más. Paragus estaba más centrado en planear cómo engañar a Freezer, que prestarle atención a su hijo, Broly estaba todavía un poco desorientado, no sabía todavía muy bien dónde estaba, por lo menos estaba con su padre, de un momento a otro, cogió a su padre del brazo intentando llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa Broly? - preguntó Paragus, no tenía tiempo de atender las tonterías que podía tener su hijo.

\- Kakarot, Kakarot… - era lo único que sabía decir o lo que él quería decir, aún no estaba claro porqué repetía ese nombre una y otra vez.

\- Tranquilo, muy pronto saldremos de aquí y buscaremos a Kakarot, después de vengarnos – Paragus no se había dado cuenta de que estaba nombrando al hijo de Bardock, todos los escuadrones se conocían y él había oído hablar de él pero como era un escuadrón de clase baja no les prestaba mucha atención.

Paragus pretendía hurtir una trama en la que consistía en eliminar a Freezer, ir al planeta Tierra, que es donde vive el príncipe Vegeta con algunos lujos que ni él ni su hijo tuvieron, y crear un nuevo planeta donde los saiyans siguieran conquistando planetas como antaño, pero para llevar a cabo ese plan tenía que parecer estar del lado de Freezer ya que él poseía los medios para tal fin. Un ruido en la puerta sacó a Paragus de sus pensamientos, era uno de los soldados.

\- Tienes que venir enseguida, el gran Freezer quiere verte – dijo el soldado

\- Está bien, Broly volveré enseguida – y Paragus fue a reunirse con el tirano.

En el planeta Tierra…

Los dos guerreros saiyans, Goku y Vegeta, estaban con sus rutinas diarias, Goku trabajando en el campo y entrenando a espaldas de su mujer, donde podía y Vegeta entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, como siempre hacía, y cuidando a su familia a su manera. En esos últimos días, el príncipe estaba inquieto por dos motivos: Jaco no le había llevado información nueva, desde su última visita, eso podía significar que o Freezer no tenía trazados sus planes esperando el momento oportuno o que todo fuera información falsa, conociendo al tirano como lo conocía, sabía que algo debía tramar, está claro que la patrulla galáctica tiene muchos casos abiertos, si Jaco no le llevaba nuevo información, haría desaparecer todo el cuartel general y a los patrulleros galácticos. Y el segundo motivo que tenía a Vegeta medio mosqueado, o mosqueado completamente era: Yamcha. Había llegado a la ciudad hacía unos días y durante ese tiempo estuvo visitando a su mujer, cosa que le cabreaba profundamente porque no quería a ese insecto cerca de ella, se moría de celos, Bulma notaba esos cambios de humor en su marido y siempre lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que él era el amor de su vida y que estarían juntos toda la eternidad además de materializar su amor de manera carnal, pero otro detalle también lo tenía en modo vigilante: su hija. Yamcha siempre jugaba con la niña, le gustaba estar con ella, el ex-guerrero no paraba de pensar que podía haber sido su hija pero ya no podía hacer nada, Vegeta, en cambio, no le hacía mucho caso a la niña porque tenía que entrenar, pero tenía que dejar claro que su familia es sólo de él y nada más que de él, que nadie, salvo sus suegros, podía acercarse ni a su mujer ni a sus hijos. En todas estas cosas estaba pensando el príncipe, mientras estaba entrenando, cuando de repente sonó el comunicador que usaba para hablar con Jaco y fue rápidamente a contestar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes algo nuevo? - dijo enfadado Vegeta

\- ¿Qué manera es ésa de hablarle a un patrullero de la élite galáctica que se mueve para buscar información extraoficial? - dijo Jaco, haciéndose el digno, como a veces hacía

\- QUE ME DIGAS QUE HAS ENCONTRADO DE UNA VEZ Y CIERRA LA BOCA – Gritó Vegeta, no soportaba esas actitudes, en otros tiempos lo habría matado pero tenía que notarse que había cambiado en estos años, así que se controló.

\- Está bien Vegeta, no te enfades, esta noche te llevo la información

\- Hmp… a las 12 donde siempre y más te vale que no llegues tarde – y cortó la comunicación. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, aunque nunca se sabía.

Decidió ir a descansar y comer un poco. Salió de su cámara de gravedad cuando se dio cuenta de que había ruido en el salón y fue a verificar qué sucedía y vio lo que no quería ver: Yamcha jugando con su hija, le hacía gracietas con las manos y la cara y la niña sonreía y se reía, en condiciones normales se alegraría de que su hija estuviera así, pero lo que no soportaba era que ella sonriera así con ese ser inferior y decidió detener la diversión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sabandija? ¿Dónde está Bulma?

\- Ah hola Vegeta, Bulma está trabajando y bueno estaba jugando con Bra para que no la molestara

\- Hmp… de mi hija me ocupó yo, entiendes, MI HIJA, largo de aquí y no te vuelvas a acercar a ningún miembro de mi familia

\- Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás? ¿matarme? Hazlo así Bulma verá con quién está casada – A Vegeta se le estaba empezando a hinchar las venas de la frente, nadie lo desafiaba y menos un hombre sin cerebro ni fuerza como era él.

\- No me tientes, que te tengo muchas ganas, largo de aquí – dijo, siniestramente, el príncipe, en cambio, Yamcha empezó a temer por su vida y decidió irse sin reproches, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él.

Padre e hija se quedaron solos en el salón, Vegeta tenía hambre pero no sabía qué hacer con la niña.

\- Ahora, que hago contigo, ¿eh? - pensó durante unos segundos – ya lo sé, irás con tu madre así podré comer tranquilo. Y ambos fueron al laboratorio de Bulma.

Bulma estaba trabajando en nuevo invento para la compañía, aún no tenía decidido qué hacer pero tenía que ocurrírsele algo y pronto, de repente, notó que la puerta se abría dejando ver a dos de sus amores.

\- Vaya, padre e hija juntos, me alegro, ¿pasó algo?

\- Hmp… salve a Bra de ese insecto que tuviste por pareja y vine a traértela porque yo voy a comer algo para seguir entrenando

\- ¡Qué egoísta eres! Podría tenerla contigo así le dabas la comida

\- No empieces, ya viste lo que pasó cuando le daba la comida a Trunks cuando era pequeño, sabes que no tengo paciencia para eso.

\- Que remedio, eres un caso, deja a la niña en la cuna y ve a comer anda.

Vegeta dejó a la niña en la cuna y fue a darle un beso a su mujer, ella quedó anonadada con las muestras de cariño de su marido, siempre le encantaba que fuera así en la intimidad.

\- No ensucies mucho la cocina. - dijo Bulma mientras su marido salía por la puerta

En el planeta Freezer…

Freezer estaba esperando a Paragus, su padre, King Cold, ya le había informado de todo y estaba conforme con el trabajo hecho por su familia, para proponerle un trato, sería más beneficioso para él que para ese saiyan, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, sí, podía obligarlos pero prefirió ser más sutil y maquiavélico a la vez.

\- Majestad, el prisionero ya ha llegado

\- Hacerlo pasar – y Paragus entró.

\- Así que tú eres ese saiyan capaz de controlar al monstruo que tengo encerrado, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, pero mi hijo no es un monstruo, es un guerrero saiyan

\- Lo que tú digas, verás te he mandado llamar porque quiero proponerte un pacto de no agresión o mejor dicho un trato.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Verás, tu hijo tiene unos poderes asombrosos, salta a la vista, de hecho, ninguno de mis soldados está a su nivel y me vendría muy bien alguien como él entre mis filas para llevar a cabo mi venganza, pero hay problema

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Poder controlarlo, pierde la cabeza cuando aumenta su poder y eso no es bueno, y ya que tú eres su padre, quiero que lo controles para que siga mis órdenes

\- En lo único en que podría y estaría dispuesto a hacer es a ayudar a controlarlo, que no pierda el control pero no lo volveré un lacayo para usted

\- Hmp, entiendo, se nota que era un saiyan, tienes un gran orgullo, pero piénsalo de esta manera, si os unís a mí, podréis formar parte del mayor ejército del mundo y tendréis una vida mejor – Paragus lo pensó durante un instante: Freezer tenía, en parte, razón, podría ser una oportunidad para mejorar la calidad de vida de los dos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse engañar por ese tirano. - Si tú y tu hijo, me servís, cuando acabé mi venganza os concederé uno de mis planetas para que podáis rehacer vuestra raza y os dejaré tranquilos, no interferiré en nada. - Freezer sabía que era una vil mentira, no pretendía hacer ni de lejos, pero tenía que usar tácticas sucias para tratar de convencerlo.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Sabes que soy un hombre de palabra, si me ayudáis, os dejaré en libertad y tendréis un sitio donde vivir, tienes mi palabra – extendió su mano, esperando que Paragus hubiera tragado el anzuelo, en cambio, el padre de Broly estaba asombrado con la propuesta del tirano, no se la esperaba para nada y ya se encargaría él de que fuera a cumplirla, por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Trata hecho – dijo Paragus estrechando la mano del emperador.

Continuará…

Holaaa, siento haber estado tan ausente pero entre estar con mi familia y el ordenador que estuvo de baja porque lo tuve que formatear para poder arreglarlo, no pude escribir antes. Vegeta espera la visita de Jaco, esperando que le lleve información veraz y que sirva de algo y Freezer ya está maquinando sus malvados planes.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.


	13. Buscando soluciones

13\. Buscando soluciones

Las 12.00 de la noche. Vegeta estaba esperando a Jaco donde habían quedado la última vez que hablaron, lo que no contaba el príncipe era con un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- Bulma, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Cuando terminé de limpiar la cocina, fui a nuestro dormitorio y vi que no estabas, te estuve buscando por todas partes y se me ocurrió mirar aquí, te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué haces aquí? - Vegeta no sabía qué debía responder, le había prometido a su mujer que si se enteraba de alguna novedad, se lo diría, pero como no sabía qué información iba a traer Jaco no quiso contarle que iba a reunirse con él, aunque no le quedó más remedio que decírselo ya que su mujer le estaba lanzando una mirada desafiante obligándolo a responder.

\- Hmp, he quedado con Jaco, al parecer tiene nueva información…

\- Y, ¿cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo? - dijo ella intentando no perder los estribos ni los nervios, no le había dicho la verdad y se estaba empezando a enfadar.

\- Cuando supiera la información, además no veo la necesidad de tener que informarte de cada paso que doy, te prometí que te contaría todo, nada más.

\- Muy bien, pues como veo que Jaco todavía no ha llegado, me quedaré aquí contigo a esperarle así sabré de primera mano todo, sin tener que preguntarte nada.

Y así estuvieron durante 10 minutos esperando a Jaco, los niños estaban en la cama y los padres de Bulma también así que no tenía qué preocuparse por ellos, a los 5 minutos siguientes, se oyó como una nave aterrizó en el jardín trasero, dieron por hecho que se trataba de Jaco y así fue:

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, acabó de terminar… una… no puede ser… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Me dijiste que ella no sabía nada

\- Hmp, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, di lo que tengas que decir y largate

\- Está bien, lo único que os puedo decir es que existe dos saiyans que, parecer ser, no murieron en la explosión del Planeta Vegeta

\- ¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible – dijo Vegeta muy sorprendido porque el no tenía esa información.

\- Así es, por lo visto, están en la base de Freezer, aún no sabemos el motivo pero estaremos vigilando por si acaso

\- Hmp – Vegeta estaba desconcertado, de quienes podían tratarse, los únicos saiyans supervivientes eran: él, Nappa, Raditz y Kakarot, dos de ellos están muertos y solo quedan ellos dos. El príncipe se retiró dejando a una Bulma que no sabía qué decir porque estaba sorprendida y a un Jaco que no sabía qué debía hacer ahora.

\- Bueno Jaco si sabes algo más, dínoslo, ahora yo también estoy enterada y si quieres no tienes por qué comunicarte con Vegeta…

\- Casi lo prefiero, tu marido da miedo

\- No es para tanto jeje, adiós Jaco.

Bulma sabía que su marido estaba en schock, tampoco sabía qué debía pensar ella ya que estaba claro que conocía a los mismos guerreros que él y por la cara de Vegeta no tenía constancia de nadie más, sabía a dónde había ido y se dirigió hacia allí.

En el planeta Freezer…

Paragus estaba en la celda con Broly, cuando volvió con él, se había quedado dormido, se le agotaron todas las energías, no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho un buen negocio con el trato de Freezer pero tenía que confiar, por el momento, de que todo iba a salir bien, además de que si el tirano no cumpliera con su promesa siempre podía obligarlo a que lo hiciera ya que su hijo poseía una fuerza sin igual, lo más urgente es: cómo controlar a Broly, cómo hacer que no pierda la cabeza cuando aumenta su fuerza, desde que se habían separado por azares del destino él estuvo buscando, en sus viajes espaciales, maneras de poder controlarlo: hechizos, brebajes de plantas exóticas y desconocidas para el resto de razas, hasta que se le ocurrió una manera pero no pudo ponerla en práctica porque no tenía medios técnicos para llevarlo a cabo, así que le solicitó al soldado que estaba vigilando su celda que quería una audiencia con el emperador ya que tenía que proponérselo, esperando que aceptara.

\- El emperador te recibirá ahora, vamos, andando – dijo, de mala gana el soldado, cogiendo bruscamente del brazo a Paragus.

Cuando llegaron a la sala real, Freezer quedó sorprendido por la audiencia que había solicitado el saiyan.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué quería decirme?

\- Verá Lord Freezer, creo que he encontrado la manera de poder controlar a mi hijo para que no pierda la cabeza en ninguna ocasión, pero sobretodo cuando aumenta su fuerza.

\- Te escucho

\- La cuestión sería poder crear un dispositivo en forma de collar o cinturón, uno para mí para poder controlar, con medidores y otros dispositivos, y el otro para mi hijo para poder dirigirlo de algún modo, como si fuera un control remoto.

\- Suena interesante, y ¿por qué no lo pones en marcha?

\- El problema es que no está ni fabricado, necesitaría tecnología y tiempo para poder hacerlo, si su Lord me diera los medios, se lo agradecería, además piense que si funcionara podría entrenar con mi hijo para aumentar su propio poder – esa última parte le gustó a Freezer, poder aumentar su poder, no sonaba nada mal, el único inconveniente es darle los medios para poder darle banda ancha, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

\- Está bien, a partir de este momento, podrás estar con mi equipo de científicos para fabricar ese dispositivo, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Nunca estarás solo, siempre tendrás a un par de guardias para que te vigilen, a ti y a tu hijo, aunque hayamos hecho un trato no dejas de ser un saiyan y si el Rey Vegeta fue capaz de traicionarme, me espero lo mismo de cualquiera de vosotros.

\- Aceptó la condición, majestad

\- Muy bien, ponte enseguida. Soldado, llevalo al laboratorio y asignar vigilantes para él y para su hijo.

\- Sí, majestad.

Freezer estaba sorprendido, creía que los saiyans eran monos sin cerebro, pero parece que aún quedaba algo de materia gris en algunos. Esperaba que no se tratara de ninguna treta o trampa por parte de Paragus, estaría atento a sus próximos movimientos.

En la Tierra…

Vegeta estaba en su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que Jaco había dicho, no había llevado mucha información, pero era lo suficientemente importante como para estar más alerta que nunca. Estaba intranquilo, nunca podría pensar que hubiera más saiyans que sobrevivieran, era algo que lo desconcertaba totalmente, no sabía qué pensar. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la reina de su vida, de su corazón y de su familia real, si estuvieran viviendo en el Planeta Vegeta.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bulma con cautela sabiendo que su marido podía salir por la tangente y negarse a contarle nada

\- Sí… - Vegeta se levantó y fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, esa era señal de que estaba preocupado, no sacaría nada con hablar con él ahora mismo, esperaría a mañana a que hubiera asimilado toda la información y poder hablar como personas civilizadas, o a intentarlo.

Ella ya estaba acostada cuando Vegeta se metió entre las sábanas y se abrazó a la cintura de ella para dormir más tranquilo, los dos esperaban tener mejores noticias y pronto.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad cuando se le ocurrió una idea y no sabía si iba a funcionar pero tenía que intentarlo, pero antes de poner su plan en marcha debía contar con la ayuda de Goku, aunque solo fuera para ayudar en parte. Salió de su casa volando esperando encontrarlo rápido y que no hiciera preguntas, porque eso lo ponía frenético.

Llegó al campo de trabajo donde solía estar, se dio cuenta que Kakarot estaba haciendo, cualquier cosa, menos trabajar la tierra, se acercó rápidamente y Goku del susto se dio un golpe en la cabeza que más que dolerle, le hizo cosquillas.

\- Kakarot tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¡Qué susto me has dado Vegeta! No hay manera contigo…

\- Mira quien fue a hablar…

\- En fin, ¿qué querías?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a buscar las bolas mágicas

\- ¿Para qué? No irás a pedir la vida eterna, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, menudo iluso eres, no pienso contarte nada, ¿me ayudas o no?

\- Vale, te ayudaré, pero primero tenemos que ir a buscar el radar

\- Hmp… lo tengo en mis manos – Goku se sorprendió de que ya lo tuviera aunque viviendo en Capsule Corp no era de extrañar, pero Bulma lo tenía siempre muy bien escondido y nunca lo dejaba en el mismo sitio.

\- Y ¿Bulma sabe que vas a buscar las bolas mágicas?

\- Hmp… está claro que no, pero tranquilo no voy a traicionarla ni nada parecido, es por un asunto del Planeta Vegeta

\- Vegeta puede que te hayas olvidado, pero no existe

\- Ya lo sé sabandija, tengo que aclarar un tema y sólo hay una persona que me puede ayudar

\- ¿Quién?

Continuará…

Holaaa, acabó de escribir el capítulo, recién salido del horno, gracias por vuestros amables reviews, sois estupendas.

Espero que os guste, la semana que viene vendré con más novedades.


	14. Revelaciones

14\. Revelaciones

\- ¿Quién?

\- No te importa, no voy a decírtelo, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

\- Vegeta sé que no vas a hacer nada malo, pero como no me quieres decir porqué quieres las bolas mágicas, no voy a ayudarte – dijo Goku, sin ningún margen para la duda. Vegeta estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, normalmente no tenía mucha, pero si su rival-amigo se ponía cabezón intentando sacar información, eso hacía que se le agotara totalmente, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea que le obligaría a ayudarlo sí o sí.

\- Bueno pues nada, tendré que decirle a tu mujer que en vez de trabajar el campo, te pasas entrenando todo el día, es una pena pero… adiós Kakarot – Goku se le puso la cara azul temiendo la reacción de Chichi, sabía que bien no se lo iba a tomar, más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Espera Vegeta, te ayudaré, te ayudaré

\- No sé yo, no deberías fiarte de mí, como tú has dicho, no te mencioné mis intenciones… - Vegeta se estaba haciendo el interesante sabiendo que él aceptaría ayudarlo.

\- Está bien, está bien, me fío de ti, enciende el radar y empecemos a buscarlas.

Ambos saiyans se fueron por todo el planeta a reunir las bolas mágicas, no les llevó mucho tiempo debido a que gracias a sus habilidades fue, relativamente, sencillo encontrarlas todas.

Era por la tarde, los dos estaban en una zona alejada de la Montaña Paoz, realmente ningún sitio de la tierra era lo realmente alejado para que Shenron no se pudiera ver pero no querían llamar demasiado la atención.

\- Ya las tenemos todas, Kakarot llama al dragón, rápido – ordenó el príncipe

\- Ya voy Vegeta, ya voy

Juntaron las siete bolas y Goku dijo:

\- Sal Shenron y cumple mi deseo – las bolas se iluminaron y un rayo fue dirigido hacia el cielo haciendo que Shenron saliera de su refugio.

\- Tenéis derecho a tres deseos

\- Hmp, quiero que traigas, por un día, a mi padre, el Rey Vegeta desde el infierno, no quiero que lo revivas, sólo que esté aquí un día, en la tierra.- pidió el príncipe

\- No puedo cumplir ese deseo

\- Eh! ¿Por qué no? - preguntó enfadado

\- Porque el Rey Vegeta murió en otro planeta, primero tendrías que trasladar su alma hasta la tierra y después lo podré resucitar

\- ¡Demonios! Pues trae su alma a la tierra, sabandija – los ojos de Shenron se iluminaron.

\- Deseo concedido ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo? - preguntó el dragón

\- Trae al Rey Vegeta a la tierra de una vez y por un día. ¡Rayos! - Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- Deseo concedido ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo?

\- Lárgate de una vez, no queremos nada más – y Shenron se fue rápidamente, sabía cómo era el carácter de Vegeta, cuando las bolas se distribuyeron por todo el planeta, Goku gritó asustando al príncipe.

\- ¿Por qué gritas sabandija? - preguntó Vegeta

\- Me olvidé resucitar a Kaito, se lo había prometido – dijo Goku desesperado porque no era la primera vez que se olvidaba de pedir eso al dragón

\- Ya lo harás dentro de seis meses

\- ¡Qué remedio! Oye Vegeta, ¿por qué has…? - antes de que terminara la pregunta, Vegeta se había ido para intentar localizar a su padre, sabía que si lo dejaba mucho tiempo suelto por ahí, destruiría todo. - me dejó con la palabra en la boca – Goku volvió al campo a "trabajar".

En una parte del planeta, donde había un gran bosque con mucha vegetación, el Rey Vegeta estaba intentando sacarse todas las hojas que se le pegaban en el pelo, vio que aún tenía la aureola pero no estaba en el infierno, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, esperaba encontrar respuestas pronto, aunque no tendría que tardar demasiado.

Su hijo, Vegeta, hizo su aparición enfrente de él, con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo muy seriamente.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el infierno? - preguntó, muy confuso, el Rey Vegeta

\- Tranquilo padre, estás en el planeta Tierra, no estoy muerto y fui yo quien pidió que vinieras a la tierra por un día porque tengo que preguntarte algo

\- ¿planeta tierra? No comprendo

\- Acompañame

Padre e hijo echaron a volar hacia la Capsule Corporation, allí podrían hablar más tranquilos.

Bulma estaba en el salón con su hija, le estaba dando la merienda, Trunks estaba en el patio trasero entrenando con Goten.

\- ¡Qué linda es mi niña! Se lo ha comido todo, muy bien. - le decía Bulma a la pequeña Bra, siempre había querido tener una niña y ahora que la tenía estaba feliz con todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Bra miró hacia el jardín como si supiera que había algo o alguien: Vegeta y su padre habían llegado a la mansión.

\- Mira cariño es papá. Hola cariño – Vegeta se acercó a las dos mujeres de su vida: su reina y su princesa, le dio un beso en los labios a Bulma y acarició la cabeza de Bra cariñosamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Rey – perdón, ¿quién es usted?

\- Es mi padre – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Tu padre? Pero ¿no me habías dicho que estaba muerto?

\- Sí, pero le pedí al dragón que lo trajera por un día a la tierra, tengo que hablar con él – Bulma se dio cuenta de que quería preguntarle por la información que Jaco les había dado.

\- Ah vale, encantada de conocerlo, me llamó Bulma, soy la esposa de Vegeta

\- Hmp… ¿la esposa de mi hijo? No tienes ni un nivel de pelea, eres una debilucha, no sé cómo mi hijo se pudo mezclar contigo, ¿y ese bebé? - Bulma quería responderle como ella sabía y quería, pero Vegeta la detuvo, no quería un enfrentamiento.

\- Ella es mi hija pequeña, padre

\- ¿Tu hija? O sea, te casaste con una mujer de una raza inferior y tienes una hija mestiza…

\- Y también tengo un hijo mayor que debe estar entrenando y te lo digo ahora, ponles un dedo encima y yo seré quien te devuelva al infierno por la vía rápida. Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar. - el Rey Vegeta estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo, había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo había visto, también era cierto que la última vez que lo vio fue el día antes de entregarlo a Freezer pero no sabía que iba a cambiar tanto. Bulma no se extrañaba que su suegro fuera así: un intolerante y un mezquino, normal, era el rey de una raza de guerreros fríos y calculadores.

Ambos fueron a uno de los despachos para poder hablar tranquilos.

\- Antes de que me vayas a reclamar por algo, te lo digo ya: no voy a darte explicaciones por nada de lo que haya hecho en mi vida, eso lo perdiste el día que me entregaste a esa lagartija y aunque no hubiera sido así, tampoco te las darías.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿para qué me has traído?

\- Verás, Freezer ha resucitado y parece ser que quiere vengarse nuestra raza, a parte de mí, hay otro saiyan de sangre pura que vive en este planeta, se llama Kakarot.

\- ¿Kakarot? ¿el hijo de bardock?

\- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

\- Al padre, era capitán de un escuadrón de guerreros de clase baja, pero muy eficiente, hacía muy bien su trabajo

\- Dejémonos de sensiblerías, me han informado de que Freezer tiene bajo su protección dos saiyans supervivientes de la destrucción de nuestro planeta…

\- ¿Dos saiyans? No me suena, todos estamos en el infierno… - al Rey Vegeta le vino a la cabeza quien podría ser. - espera, puede que sea verídica la información, hubo dos supervivientes más pero no sabía que podían apañárselas ellos solos.

\- ¿Quienes son?

\- Se llaman Paragus y Broly, son padre e hijo, el mismo día que fue la destrucción de nuestro planeta, Broly nació junto con otros saiyans, el problema es que, cuando nació, los médicos detectaron un poder que tenía que era complicado controlar, no era normal…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que no era un poder típico que poseyera un saiyan puro…

\- ¿algún poder sobrenatural o algo así?

\- Sí, más o menos, cuando me entere, ordene que lo matarán, pero Paragus me suplicó que no lo hiciera… aunque a mi nadie me puede suplicar nada y tú lo sabes

\- Hmp – Vegeta estaba atento a las palabras de su padre-

\- Pudieron haber sobrevivido pero no sé de qué forma…

\- Lo averiguaremos, bueno, como te vas a quedar hasta mañana, te voy a presentar a mi hijo Trunks, es un niño muy fuerte y puede transformarse en super saiyan

\- ¿en el legendario super saiyan?

\- Sí y yo también padre, mañana antes de que te vayas, entrenaremos un poco y verás lo fuerte que soy

Padre e hijo se fueron, Vegeta quería presentarle a toda su familia, incluidos a sus suegros.

En el planeta Freezer…

Paragus estaba en una zona apartada del laboratorio intentando crear el dispositivo para controlar a su hijo, como Broly no le gustaba estar solo y menos desde que está con su padre, solicitó que lo llevarán junto a él y que estuviera en el laboratorio aunque estuviera dentro de una jaula, pero así los nervios de su hijo estarían bajo control. Realmente Paragus estaba fingiendo, él llevaba consigo el dispositivo, pero tenía que ganar tiempo para poder investigar todos los rincones de la nave por si Freezer lo traicionaba, de todas formas, estaba haciendo algún prototipo sin mucho interés pero para que vieran que estaba trabajando y poder cumplir su parte del trato. Como sabía que lo estaban vigilando, debía ser un buen interprete.

\- A ver hijo, pruébate esto a ver is funciona – el dispositivo que tenía guardado era un collar, así que le "probaba" collares de control para dar la sensación de que estaba en ello. Además también debía saber si el collar que él tenía funcionaba, a lo mejor debía hacer ajustes, pero ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante. - No, parece que no funciona… - Aunque Broly no hablara mucho, detectaba lo que hacía su padre e inconscientemente le hacía caso.

Continuara...

Holaaa, capítulo recién hecho, prometo que en los próximo capítulos me centraré más en Goku, Gohan y cia para no saturar mucho sobre los mismos personajes. Espero que os guste.


	15. Peticiones y sospechas

15\. Peticiones y sospechas

Goku estaba de camino a su casa, estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, el porqué Vegeta había pedido al dragón que llevara a la tierra a su padre difunto, esperaba que no ocurriera nada en el tiempo que ese hombre estuviera en la tierra.

Cuando llegó a su casa, escuchaba como Chichi estaba llamando a Goten para cenar, pero le extraño que hubiera más ruidos, aunque no se sorprendía porque en cuanto entró en su casa sabía quienes estaban con su familia.

\- Ah, hola papá, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó Son Gohanda

\- Hola Hijo, no sabía que ibas a venir

\- Queríamos daros una sorpresa, Pan, saluda al abuelo

\- Abuelito, abuelito… - decía la pequeña de la casa dirigiéndose hacia Goku. Él no estaba todavía acostumbrado a ser abuelo, realmente, no estaba acostumbrado a nada, ni a ejercer de padre, marido ni nada, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era entrenar y ser más fuerte cada día, pero sabía que eso lo hacía por un motivo: su familia. No sabía cómo demostrar sentimientos, aunque en eso es mejor que Vegeta, porque no le avergonzaba decir delante de los demás que le importa su familia y que los quiere con locura, pero nunca el estuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder ser un padre ejemplar y un buen abuelo, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad, esperando poder aprovecharla, o más bien, saber aprovecharla.

Todos se pusieron a cenar en una gran mesa, había multitud de platos deliciosos, menos mal que Chichi era previsora y había hecho cena para un continente entero sabiendo cómo era el apetito de sus tres hombres, en especial de Goku, Son Gohanda estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su padre, sabía que había algo que le preocupaba pero no iba a decirle nada delante de los demás, esperaría a que estuvieran a solas para hablar con él.

La cena había terminado, Chichi y Videl estaban recogiendo la mesa, Goten estaba jugando con su sobrina y Son Gohanda creyó que era una buena ocasión para hablar con su padre.

\- Papá, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

\- Sí, claro – Goku estaba desconcertado por la seriedad en la voz de su hijo mayor. Fueron al jardín de la casa para que nadie los pudiera oír.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Durante toda la cena has estado un poco ausente y no es normal en ti

\- No me pasa nada, estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa que ocurrió esta tarde

\- ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame – insistió Son Gohanda.

\- Verás estaba en el campo cuando Vegeta apareció con el radar del dragón, me dijo que quería que le ayudara a reunir las bolas mágicas y yo al principio no iba a ayudarle porque no me había dicho el motivo, pero después accedí.

\- ¿Las bolas mágicas? No habrá pedido la vida eterna, ¿no?

\- No, para nada, esa idea hace mucho tiempo que no está en su cabeza. Pidió a Shenron que trajera a su padre del infierno por un día a la tierra, de hecho, debe estar todavía en su casa.

\- ¿A su padre? ¡Qué extraño! ¿pasa algo malo?

\- No lo sé, Vegeta no quiso decírmelo y la intriga me está matando, me resulta extraño que haga venir a su padre…

\- Deberíamos hablar con él mañana, tal vez esté ocurriendo algo que no sabemos

\- Puede ser… mañana iré a la corporación para hablar con él

\- Iré contigo, ¿quieres que avise a Piccolo?

\- De momento no, primero hablaremos con Vegeta y después veremos qué hacer, esperó que no tenga nada que ver con Freezer, porque es la única cosa que le puede preguntar Vegeta a su padre.

\- Es verdad, no debimos permitir que Whis lo resucitara… - Son Gohanda estaba muy preocupado, debía retomar sus entrenamientos ya mismo por si acaso ocurriera algo, no quería perder a su familia.

Dentro de la casa, Goten estaba hablando con Trunks por teléfono, llevaban algunos días que no pudieron jugar juntos porque ambos tenían que estudiar.

\- Vaya que guay, has conocido a tu abuelo, y ¿cómo es?

\- Es igual que mi papá: orgulloso y fuerte pero claro mi padre es mucho mejor que él – dijo Trunks orgulloso de Vegeta.

\- ¿Vas a entrenar con él mañana antes de que se vaya?

\- Esperó que mi padre me deje, me encantaría estar con los dos…

\- ¿Y cómo se tomó tu abuelo de que tu madre sea humana? Por lo que siempre me dices, nuestra raza no se mezcla con otras tan fácilmente…

\- Cierto, pero ya conoces a mi madre, le plantó cara cuando le faltó al respeto un par de veces y mi padre sonrió por lo bajo por lo que había hecho mi madre, se nota que mi padre no cambiaría a mi madre por nada ni por nadie.

\- jajaja me hubiera gustado verlo, bueno, tengo que dejarte Trunks, tengo que dormir ya

\- muy bien, chao Goten – y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

A Goten le llamó la atención que Trunks pudiera conocer a su abuelo paterno, tenía mucha envidia, él solo conocía a su abuelo materno, y le saltó una idea que se lo diría a su padre por la mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar, si Trunks había conocido a su abuelo paterno, él también quería conocer al suyo.

Son Gohanda, Videl y Pan se fueron a su casa a descansar y Goku y cia se retiraron a descansar, esperando obtener respuestas y que éstas fueran positivas.

A la mañana siguiente…

Goku y Chichi ya estaban despiertos, ella estaba haciendo el desayuno y él estaba vistiéndose con su ropa de trabajo, Goten escuchaba ruidos en la cocina y en el dormitorio de sus padres y aprovechó para ir a hablar con él. Tocó a la puerta y entró:

\- Hola papá

\- Hola Goten, es muy temprano todavía, ¿qué haces despierto?

\- Es que quiero pedirte algo antes de que te vayas a trabajar…

\- Dime hijo

\- Quiero conocer a mi abuelo

\- Pero si ya conoces a tu abuelo…

\- a Ox-Satán no, a tu padre, papá – a Goku se le heló la sangre pensando en esa petición de su hijo, nunca se le ocurriría que pudiera pedirle algo así.

\- ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?

\- Porque Trunks conoció al suyo y yo también quiero, por favor papá – Goku meditaba sobre ello, es cierto que Goten tenía derecho a conocer a su abuelo paterno, pero él no tenía ganas de hacerlo, básicamente, porque nunca le hizo falta y en esta etapa de su vida menos.

\- El problema hijo es que hasta dentro de 6 meses las bolas mágicas no estarán disponibles para poder pedirle eso al dragón, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

\- Bueno, ¡qué lastima! Iré a desayunar – Goten se fue con su madre a la cocina, Goku se dio cuenta del desanimo de su hijo, no le gustaba verle así, ya vería la manera de complacerlo pero ahora tenía que hacer algo más importante y debía ir a buscar a Son Gohanda para hablar con Vegeta.

En el planeta Freezer…

Paragus ya había probado el collar que tenía en su poder con su hijo y funcionaba a la perfección, tuvo que hacerlo así porque ya empezaba a oír comentarios sobre la impaciencia del tirano sobre el aparato que estaba fabricando para controlar a su hijo, por eso tuvo que hacerlo ya. Cuando estaba terminando de ajustarlo, Freezer hizo acto de presencia.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que ya has terminado

\- Sí, Lord Freezer, ya lo probé y funciona perfectamente

\- jeje muy bien, prepara a tu hijo, empezara a entrenar conmigo, tengo que probar su poder y ver si me puede servir de sparring.

\- Lo que usted diga – y el emperador se retiró del lugar para poder prepararse para su entrenamiento, lógicamente, estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo pero necesitaba algo con más fuerza para poder aumentar sus propios poderes ya que sus soldados estaban muy lejos de tener un gran potencial de lucha.

\- Bueno hijo, ahora tienes que ir a entrenar con él, recuerda que estaré cerca. No te arriesgues Broly y vuélvete más fuerte. - Broly asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento.

En el tierra…

Goku y Son Gohanda iban de camino a la corporación capsula para hablar con Vegeta, Goku le había dicho a Chichi que iría a la ciudad a conseguir nuevos materiales para el cultivo y no tuvo problema.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Bulma que estaba jugando con su hija.

\- Hola Bulma

\- Ah, hola chicos, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿habéis venido a hacerme una visita?

\- ¿Una visita? ¿a ti? No me dirás que estás embarazada otra vez… - Goku se asustó muchísimo porque la última vez que había hecho una visita a la corporación, ella estaba embarazada de Bra y por alguna razón, relacionó conceptos.

\- No seas infantil, por supuesto que no – Bulma estaba furiosa, no sabía qué pensar del comentario de su amigo, ¿qué creía que era ella? ¿una coneja o que?

\- Tranquila Bulma, ya sabes cómo es mi padre… - intervinó Son Gohanda intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

\- Ya lo sé, no tiene remedio.

\- Hemos venido a hablar con Vegeta, ¿está en casa? - dijo Son Gohanda

\- Sí, está entrenando, podéis ir si queréis.

\- Gracias Bulma - dijo Son Gohanda cogiendo a su padre del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba entrenando arduamente, el Rey Vegeta ya se había ido de vuelta al infierno, había superado la dura prueba que siempre temió que no saliera bien, parecía que no estaba disgustado con la vida que llevaba, aunque a él le daría igual la opinión de su padre ya que no tenía ningún derecho, su paz se vio perturbada cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pensaba que era Bulma y fue a abrir sin pensar y hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

\- Hola Vegeta – saludaron Goku y su hijo

\- Hmp, ¿qué queréis? No tengo tiempo para tonterías

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Goku.

Continuara…

Holaaa, ¿Creéis que Vegeta le dirá la verdad a padre e hijo? ¿Omitirá información o se lo dirá todo de golpe? ¿Queréis que Broly machaque a Freezer o que la agonía del emperador empiece poco a poco? Jejeje. Espero que os guste.


	16. Cambios

16\. Cambios

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Goku

\- ¿De qué? ¿No veis que estoy entrenando? No tengo tiempo por qué perder el tiempo con vosotros – Vegeta iba a cerrar la puerta pero Goku se lo impidió - ¿Qué haces Kakarot? Lárgate de mi casa

\- No nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos digas qué está pasando, por algo trajiste a tu padre devuelta por un día y no creo que sea porque quisieras verlo sin más – Parecía que Goku sabía razonar cuando quería o por lo menos unir las ideas para encontrar una coherencia, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a él, por lo menos, si es verdad que Freezer planeaba algo contra ellos, los necesitaría aunque nunca lo reconocería ni muerto.

\- Hmp, pasar los dos, os contaré lo que sé – dijo Vegeta completamente serio, tenía que pensar algo rápido, no pretendía contarle toda la verdad, pero debía actuar rápido y decir lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza para que no lo molestarán constantemente.

En el planeta Freezer…

El emperador estaba en una sala de entrenamiento con Broly, el saiyan estaba medio herido, no tenía, completamente, todas sus fuerzas integras para poder vencerlo además el collar que fabricó su padre limitaba mucho su poder y fuerza así que tampoco podía hacer demasiado.

\- jajaja era un buen sparring, esperaba que fueras peor pero me has sorprendido – dijo Freezer pisando la cabeza a Broly, despreciaba a los saiyans y esto no era una excepción. - bueno, miserable simio, te devolveré a tu padre, necesito que estés con fuerzas para entrenar, moribundo no me servirás de nada. ¡Guardias! Llevaros a éste a la celda y que vaya su padre enseguida para curarle las heridas.

\- ¿No quiere que vaya a una cámara de recuperación señor?

\- No, debe conocer el sufrimiento y lo hará por las malas, no voy a darle privilegios.

Una vez Broly estaba en la celda, Paragus fue de inmediato a atender a su hijo, el estado en el que estaba era deporable, no esperaba que la lagartija fuera tan fuerte, debía pensar en algo para poder proteger a su vástago de los ataques de Freezer.

\- No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte, tienes que aguantar, haré que te repongas enseguida, no te preocupes.

\- Kakarot, Kakarot…

\- Sí hijo, sí, tranquilo, encontraremos a ése y lo mataremos

Paragus no solo estaba resentido con el Rey Vegeta, sino también con Bardock, él era uno de los generales del Rey aunque fuera un guerrero de clase baja y Paragus nunca soportó los aires que se daba Bardock.

En la tierra…

Vegeta estaba con Goku y Son Gohanda en la cámara de gravedad.

\- Bien, lo único que puedo deciros es que tengo sospechas de que Freezer puede estar planeando algo contra nosotros, ya sé que teníamos esas sospechas pero tengo una sensación desde hace días de que podría ser verdad – el príncipe quiso disfrazar de esa manera que casi tenía confirmada la información de una nueva amenaza pero de momento no iba a confirmarlo, pero tampoco a desmentirlo ya que necesitaba a esos sujetos para poder pelear en caso de que se declare una nueva guerra sobre ellos y sobre la tierra.

\- A lo mejor es una sensación tuya, pero por si acaso será mejor seguir entrenando, yo haré lo que pueda – dijo Goku mirando a ambos saiyans

\- Yo también entrenaré cuando pueda aunque con mi trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo...- dijo Son Gohanda

\- No te preocupes hijo, lo entendemos, ¿verdad Vegeta?

\- hmp, nunca debió dejar de entrenar, es una pena que ese potencial se pierda cada vez más

\- No digas eso Vegeta, prometo que entrenaré todo lo que pueda, bueno papá tenemos que irnos como mamá vaya al campo y no te vea trabajar, se va a liar una buena

\- Es cierto hijo, bueno si tienes novedades, dínoslo, recuerda que también nos incumbe a nosotros.

\- Hmp, está bien, ahora largo de mi casa.

Los dos saiyans se fueron rápidamente.

Media hora después, Bulma llamó a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, quería saber qué había hablado con sus amigos.

\- Hmp, ¿qué quieres? - dijo, de malos modos, Vegeta

\- No me hables así, vine para saber qué querían Goku y Son Gohanda

\- Hmp, nada que te importe

\- Vegeta no me desafíes, que a parte de quedarte durante una semana sin tú ya sabes qué, duermes en el sofá y te quedas sin comer, tú verás…- al príncipe no le gustaba las amenazas de su mujer y lo malo de todo es que siempre que las decía, las cumplía a rajatabla y palabra por palabra.

\- Entra y hablemos. - Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta para que nadie los oyera. - Querían saber por qué traje a mi padre del infierno

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué les has dicho?

\- Me invite que tenía una corazonada de que podría haber una posible amenaza, nada más

\- Menos mal, bastante agobiada estoy yo por nuestra familia, como para tener a todos merodeando por aquí, nos merecemos un tiempo de tranquilidad y paz, pero parece que no lo conseguimos

\- Te prometo Bulma que conseguiremos esa paz que tanto anhelas, pero para eso debo entrenar, como tú has dicho, es por nuestra familia y eso es lo único que me importa – Vegeta cogió la cara de su mujer y le dio un tierno beso

\- Te dejo entrenar, te avisaré cuando esté preparada la cena

\- Hmp – se dio la vuelta y activó la gravedad en cuanto su mujer cerró y aseguró la puerta.

Una semana después…

En la Corporación Capsula todo era franca cordialidad, Vegeta entrenaba y ayudaba a Bulma a cuidar a sus hijos, ella trabajaba, cuidaba a los niños y dedicaba tiempo a su esposo, lo raro de la situación es que Jaco no se había puesto en contacto con ellos en todo ese tiempo, a lo mejor la amenaza de Freezer era una falsa alarma o quizá no…

En la Montaña Paoz…

Goku estaba en el campo trabajando, o eso era lo que supuestamente hacía, entrenaba todo lo que podía, no se quitaba de la cabeza que Freezer pudiera preparar una amenaza contra ellos, motivos no le sobraban pero no quería tener una victoria fácil otra vez ya que el emperador no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos en fuerza y destreza. Estaba entrenando cuando, de lejos, vio que llegaba Goten con un paquete grande, supuso que era su comida.

\- Hola papá, te traigo la comida, mamá quiere saber cómo vas con el cultivo

\- Voy bien Goten, dile eso a tu madre, no debe enterarse que estoy aprovechando estos ratos para poder entrenar

\- No te preocupes papá, me voy, tengo que estudiar sino mamá me reñirá

\- Tienes que hacer caso a tu madre, Goten, si lo haces, te prometo que entrenarás conmigo un día entero

\- Bien papá, lo haré. Chao papá.

Goten se fue a su casa y Goku se quedó en el campo comiendo los platos que su mujer le había preparado con tanto carilño y devoción, le gustaba mucho la comida de su mujer, nunca se cansaría de comerla.

Al cabo de un rato, Goku había vuelto a su entrenamiento cuando recibió una visita que no esperaba.

\- Hola Goku, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

\- Ah hola Whiss, ¿qué hace por aquí?

\- Vine a buscaros a Vegeta y a ti por si queréis venir a entrenar conmigo en el planeta de Bills.

\- Quiero ir.

\- Bueno entonces ponte tu uniforme de combate y vamos a buscar a Vegeta

Goku se puso su uniforme de combate y dejó la ropa de trabajo tirada en el suelo, Whiss y él se encaminaron a la corporación.

Vegeta estaba con su mujer en la cocina de la gran mansión, Bra estaba en la trona tirando la comida por todos los sitios porque no quería tomar puré, no le gustaba mucho pero debía comer de todo.

\- Bra deja de tirar la comida, un saiyan no hace eso nunca, come de una vez – dijo Vegeta enfadado con restos de comida en su pelo y cara

\- Bra, cielo, tienes que comer, además no debes enfadar a papá

La niña entendió lo que dijo, tanto su padre como su madre, pero aún así no quería ceder ante ellos, como saiyan tenía su orgullo también y no iba a caer tan fácilmente, era una dura batalla.

\- Vegeta tenemos que hacer que coma

\- Déjame a mí – Vegeta se acercó a su hija con la comida en el plato – hija debes comer, eres una princesa saiyan y tienes que comer para ser fuerte, no consentiré que ningún hijo mío sea un debilucho – la niña entendió lo que le parecía a ella y empezó a comer, poco a poco, el puré que no le gustaba y no le gustara jamás.

\- Parece que entendió lo que le dijiste, se nota que es hija tuya

\- Hmp – Vegeta giró la cara para evitar que su mujer viera que estaba levemente sonrojado.

De un momento a otro, Whiss apareció con Goku en la cocina y vieron la graciosa escena.

\- Buenos días Bulma, hace mucho que no venía por aquí

\- Ah hola Whiss, disculpa las pintas pero darle de comer a un bebé es un deporte de alto riesgo

\- No te preocupes, es natural, por cierto venía a buscar a Vegeta para que venga a entrenar con Goku en el planeta de Bills.

\- No voy a ir esta vez, lo siento – Vegeta se giró sobre sí mismo y se fue de la cocina, directo a la ducha, la necesitaba

\- ¡Qué raro! No estarás embarazada otra vez, ¿no?

\- No para nada, no sé por qué no quiere ir, dejarme hablar con él, vosotros iros así no perdéis tiempo

\- Muy bien, nos vamos Goku, eh, ¿Goku? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Eh! Estoy aquí – los dos se giraron y vieron que Goku estaba comiendo el puré de Bra, se había quedado con hambre después de haber comido lo que le había preparado su mujer

\- ¿QUÉ HACES GOKU? ES LA COMIDA DE MI HIJA

\- Lo siento Bulma, tenía hambre

\- No tienes remedio, llevátelo antes de que lo mate

\- Sí, sí, nos vamos Goku

Y los dos se fueron. Bulma estaba extrañada de que su marido no quisiera ir a entrenar con ellos, hablaría con él después de limpiar el estropicio de su amada hija.

En el planeta Freezer…

Habían pasado varios días, Freezer utilizaba a Broly para fortalecerse a sí mismo, sin importarle nada más, lo que no sabía era que el saiyan se hacía más fuerte a cada día que pasaba pero su padre le aconsejo que mantuviera muy bajo su nivel de poder para darle falsas esperanzas al emperador y llegado el momento, poder acabar con él y usar todos sus recursos para acabar con Vegeta y compañía.

El emperador estaba dándole una paliza a Broly, cuando el saiyan, harto de recibir golpes y puñetazos, dio un golpe certero a Freezer en la boca del estómago provocando que retrocediera varios metros y sorprendiéndolo.

\- Maldito saiyan, ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa manera? Te arrepentirás de esto – lanzó uno de sus ataques más feroces a Broly provocando que se desmayara – Llevaros a este gusano de aquí – Freezer estaba harto de entrenar con él, decidió irse de viaje a algunos planetas para entrenar como él quería y con quien quisiera.

\- Dodoria, Zarbon, venir inmediatamente – ordenó

\- Majestad, ¿qué desea? - dijeron los dos

\- Preparar la nave más grande, me voy una temporada de viaje, proveerla de todo lo necesario y aseguraros de que ese saiyan no entrene, sólo que se quede encerrado con el inútil de su padre.

\- Sí, señor – volvieron a responder al unísono

\- Pero no quita que no me mantengáis al tanto de todo lo que ocurra, dentro y fuera de la base, si Vegeta o Goku hacen algún movimiento extraño, quiero ser el primero en saberlo

\- ¿Ya tiene un plan trazado para su venganza?

\- Todavía no, lo estoy perfilando y seguramente cambie mi estrategia debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora largaros y prepararlo todo para esta tarde.

Los dos se fueron a acatar las órdenes de su amo, si no querían ser aniquilados o torturados.

Freezer estaba rabioso, pensaba que su plan estaba empezando a tambalearse, a lo mejor usar al saiyan en su venganza no sería una buena idea, después de todo.

Continuara…

Holaaa, perdón por haber tardado tanto, estuve enferma desde principios de mes pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

En cuanto al capítulo, Freezer empieza a pensar que Broly no es tan buena arma como parece y nuestros saiyans empiezan a ponerse las pilas.


	17. ¿Planeando un golpe de estado?

17\. ¿Planeando un golpe de estado?

Vegeta estaba en la ducha, inmerso en sus pensamientos y quitándose los restos de comida que su querida hija se encargó de adornar su cara y ropa de entrenamiento, había rechazado nuevamente ir a entrenar con Whis y Goku, realmente no le importaba si no fuera por el hecho de que aún no había podido llegar a la doctrina egoísta como hizo su compañero en el torneo de poder, pero el entrenamiento de Whis también era muy monótono, siempre era lo mismo y siendo sincero prefería estar en su casa, entrenando en su santuario, a su ritmo y a su manera que hacer lo mismo todos los días, además con el añadido de que tenía que estar lejos de su familia y ahora con un bebé, eso era inviable. Salió de la ducha tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Bulma había entrado en la habitación, normalmente estaba atento a todos los ruidos a su alrededor pero de éste no se percató.

Bulma, en cambio, estaba sentada en su cama esperando a que su marido saliera del baño, quería hablar con él, saber por qué no había ido a entrenar con ellos sabiendo que su mayor anhelo es superar a Goku por encima de todo.

Vegeta salió del baño y vio que Bulma estaba sentada en la cama, no sabía qué podía querer, era todavía muy temprano para que los dos decidieran pasar un rato juntos, aunque la otra opción lo alarmó todavía más: hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con la niña en la cocina – dijo Vegeta intentando sacar información

\- La dejé con mi madre mientras yo limpiaba el desastre ocasionado por nuestra hija

\- Ah…

\- Quiero saber una cosa Vegeta

\- Hmp… ¿qué?

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar con Whis y Goku? - Ahí estaba el kit de la cuestión, ahora sabía porqué estaba allí, intentaría responderle para que no ocasionara un interrogatorio.

\- Prefiero entrenar aquí, a mi ritmo – pensaba que con esa contestación sería suficiente, pero su mujer era Bulma Briefs y una simple respuesta no es suficiente para ella.

\- No me lo creo, hay algo más que no me quieres decir, ¿tiene algo que ver con lo de Freezer? - No se le había ocurrido ir por ahí, le diría eso para no tener que decirle sus verdaderos motivos.

\- Sí, aún no sé si cuáles son sus planes y es mejor que me quede aquí, no se me volverá a escapar.- Bulma sabía que en parte era eso, pero había algo que no quería confesarle o más confirmarle, no creía que fuera otra mujer ni nada por el estilo porque lo conocía perfectamente, seguramente tendría que ver con ellos, con su familia.

\- No te preocupes, si eso llegara a pasar te avisaría como fue de la otra vez

\- La otra vez llegamos por los pelos, no volverá a pasar eso, además no necesito a Kakarot para vencer a esa sabandija. - Vegeta estaba terminando de ponerse su traje de combate para ir a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad.

Bulma, en cambio, volvería a su laboratorio a trabajar y por sí acaso, vigilaría a su marido por las cámaras de vigilancia, a veces Vegeta no era consciente de que estaban activadas cuando entrenaba y su mujer lo veía a menudo porque le encantaba verlo entrenar y ejercitarse y pocas veces, vio como su marido confesaba cosas, que en otros momentos o circunstancias no revelaría nunca.

En el planeta de Bills…

Whis iba a empezar el entrenamiento de Goku, lo malo es que al saiyan no le iba a gustar nada el entrenamiento que le tenía preparado.

\- Muy bien Goku, vamos a empezar

\- Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy Whis?

\- Tienes que cortar todo el césped del planeta lo más rápido que puedas

\- ¿Quéeee? Pero eso no es un entrenamiento Whis…

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, cuando eras más joven, hacías estos entrenamientos, ¿no es así?

\- Eh, bueno… sí, pero…

\- Pues nada de reproches y a cortar el césped – Goku, resignado, se puso a cortar el césped de todo el planeta de Bills, no le hacía gracia volver a hacer esas tareas ya que quería ejercitarse y volverse más fuerte pero era entrenamiento después de todo, porque él lo veía de ese modo, lo que le daba rabia es que Vegeta se hubiera quedado en la tierra, no entendía porqué no había ido con ellos en esa ocasión ya que no parecía que tuviera ningún motivo. - Ya me está empezando a dar hambre – se quejó el saiyan.

\- Solo llevas 30 minutos cortando el césped y ¿ya tienes hambre? No tienes remedio, termina tus tareas y ya veremos si te doy de comer – dijo Whis, realmente le dijo eso para poder entrenarlo más tarde, no para darle de comer, pero nunca se sabe – Termina pronto yo me voy a degustar unos pasteles que traje de la tierra.

\- Sí, señor – dijo Goku con su hambriento estómago.

En el planeta Freezer…

Paragus estaba cuidando a su hijo, desde que Freezer se fue de viaje, Broly estuvo encerrado en su celda todo ese tiempo, el emperador dio orden de no dejarlo salir bajo ningún concepto y que instalarán dispositivos para limitar el poder del saiyan y evitar que provocara una catástrofe, pero el padre de Broly veía cómo su hijo estaba marchitándose en esa celda y como su plan estaba empezando a tambalearse, pudo escuchar algunos comentarios y descubrió que Freezer ya no estaba muy convencido de que Broly le ayudara en su venganza por la fuerza acumulada y sus progresos, debía cambiar de estrategia y pronto, él nunca se iba mucho tiempo de viaje, incluso cuando llegó al Planeta Vegeta junto a King Cold y sus soldados, los viajes de Freezer duraban como mucho dos meses en el espacio, sin rumbo fijo, debía encontrar una solución, aunque parecía claro lo que debía hacer: un golpe de estado. Lo que no pudo hacer con el Rey Vegeta, lo intentaría con él, sabía qué soldados estaban en contra del emperador y, por lo tanto, podía manipular en su beneficio para derrocarlo y apoderarse de todo lo necesario, debía diseñarlo bien pero con suficiente celeridad para poder llevarlo a cabo según aterrice la nave del emperador cuando volviera a su planeta.

En la tierra…

Bulma estaba con su hija en la cocina, comiendo, Trunks llevaba unos días distraído con Goten, se iba por la mañana temprano al colegio, llamaba por la tarde para decir que no iría hasta la noche y a la hora de la cena aparecía en la corporación, no sabía qué le pasaba a su hijo, una excusa que se le ocurrió es que podía ser la edad, no sabía qué hacer, podía hablar con su marido pero lo haría en otro momento porque sabía que Vegeta reaccionaría contestando que estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento, debía encontrar el momento adecuado.

De pronto le vino una idea: llamar a Son Gohanda. Seguramente él podría sonsacarle a Goten lo que hacían los dos, era una buena idea. Dejó a su hija en el parque infantil del salón y cogió el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? Dígame – contestó, cortésmente, Son Gohanda

\- Hola, soy Bulma

\- Hola Bulma, que sorpresa, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No, no pasa nada, es sólo que, te llamaba porque quería que hablaras con tu hermano

\- ¿Con Goten? ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Nada, no te preocupes, es por Trunks, no sé qué le pasa últimamente, cuando le preguntó, no me dice nada, luego vuelve muy tarde a casa y no lo veo en todo el día, entonces pensé que tu hermano podía saber algo

\- Tranquila, hablaré mañana con él para averiguarlo, dejalo de mi mano

\- Muchas gracias Son Gohanda

\- De nada, te mantendré informada, hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana y gracias

Bulma ya estaba más tranquila, sabía que él podía conseguir la información que tanto le preocupaba, de todas formas, hablaría con su marido para ver la situación de su hijo.

Trunks estaba con Goten, supuestamente debían de estar jugando como todos los niños a su edad, pero ellos no eran niños normales, son medio saiyans.

\- Venga Goten no seas debilucho, creí que eras mejor

\- No me digas eso Trunks, sabes que mi madre no me deja entrenar tanto como la tuya

\- Vamos a seguir, tienes que mejorar mucho más y sino no podrás entrenar conmigo nunca más.

Eso era lo que pasaba: Trunks se pasaba todas las tardes, después del colegio, entrenando con Goten, la razón era obvia: no sólo entrenaba porque era un saiyan y tenía que mantenerse en forma sino porque, una noche, escuchó una conversación de sus padres hablando de Freezer y se preocupó, así que como no iba a poder sacarles información decidió entrenar por su cuenta con Goten, lógicamente, a su amigo no le había dicho nada porque se le podía escapar delante de Chichi y no quería causar una guerra provocada por ella ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Por qué ese empeño de entrenar tanto, Trunks?

\- Porque quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre y que esté orgulloso de mí – la contestación era cierta, quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero tenía esa motivación a mayores.

\- Ah, pues entonces yo también quiero ser tan fuerte como el mío también – dijo Goten con inocencia, no quería quedarse detrás de su mejor amigo. Y los niños siguieron entrenando hasta que se hizo de noche y cada uno volviera a su hogar, mañana sería un día nuevo o no…

Continuara…

Holaaaa, Paragus empieza a pensar en un plan para derrocar a Freezer ya que parece que su plan original no está resultando como él quisiera, veremos cómo desarrolla su plan. Lo más seguro es que tarde en actualizar ya que quiero buscar información de los soldados de Freezer: nombres, alguna técnica de combate, etc.

Espero que os guste, nos vemos.


	18. Los primeros pasos

18\. Los primeros pasos

Trunks estaba aterrizando en Capsule Corp para ir a cenar y descansar, pero no se esperaba que alguien lo estuviera esperando por la hora en que había llegado: Vegeta.

El príncipe estaba en el jardín esperando a su primogénito, sabía perfectamente que cuando llegaba tarde siempre entraba por el jardín y allí estuvo desde que terminó de entrenar, en cambio, Trunks no pareció que hubiera detectado la presencia de su padre así que se hizo notar.

\- ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar Trunks? – preguntó Vegeta muy duramente

\- ¡Eh! Papá…no sabía que estabas ahí, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí esperándome? – preguntó un poco preocupado porque sabía lo que le esperaba

\- Hmp… no quiero que me mientas Trunks, ¿dónde has estado?

\- Estuve entrenando con Goten

\- No me lo creo, hace mucho que no entrenas, ¿seguro que me estás diciendo la verdad? – Vegeta no se creía la versión de su hijo, ya que desde antes de que naciera su hermana no le había prestado atención a sus entrenamientos así que por eso no le creyó.

\- Te lo juró papá, estuve entrenando con Goten, ¿no detectas un incremento de ki en mí? – Vegeta lo hizo para comprobarlo y efectivamente, había incrementado su ki enormemente, pero lo que le intrigaba era: ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

\- Hmp… por esta vez voy a creerte, lo que no entiendo es porqué te has empeñado en entrenar tanto ahora… - intentaba sacarle información.

\- Pues es muy sencillo: soy un saiyan y quiero ser muy fuerte, que nadie me supere – Vegeta emitió una leve sonrisa, se notaba que es hijo suyo ya que poseía su mismo orgullo, pero sabía que había un motivo más oculto así que decidió interrogarlo una vez más.

\- ¿Seguro qué es sólo por eso? ¿No hay nada más? Sabes que no quiero que me mientas sino ya sabes lo que ocurrirá – él pensaba que, si lo amenazaba con castigarlo, soltaría información. En cambio, Trunks sabía que a su padre no le podía ocultar nada así que decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle directamente a su padre de las sospechas que él tenía.

\- Verás…es un tema delicado y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, no con evasivas – el tono de la conversación se volvió más serio, Vegeta no se esperaba eso de su hijo, esperaría a ver por dónde iba la conversación porque ahora no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- Hmp dime, te contestaré sinceramente Trunks, sea lo que sea.

\- Muy bien, es…por Freezer

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por Freezer?

\- Sí, os escuche a ti y a mamá hablar sobre él y una posible amenaza, ¿es verdad? – Ahora Vegeta si que no sabía qué debía hacer: decirle la verdad o no. Siempre había pensado que era mejor afrontar las cosas de frente, sin tener ningún tipo de miramientos pero esta vez era distinto: es su hijo, sabía que si le decía la verdad, Trunks estaría obsesionado con entrenar y no atendería a los estudios y Bulma lo culparía a él pero por otro lado, pensó que un guerrero más, que estuviera preparado para la lucha y que pudiera ayudar era necesario ya que los únicos que tenían el suficiente poder para enfrentar a Freezer eran él y Goku. Esperaba no arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión equivocada.

\- Verás hijo, es cierto que puede que haya una amenaza de Freezer, pero no lo sé seguro, no sé ni cuando ni cómo lo hará por eso estoy entrenando más duro que antes.

\- Ah, ya, pero si viniera a hacernos daño, tú podrías ganarle, ¿verdad papá?

\- Claro, eso no lo dudes, ahora, si tú quieres entrenar, hazlo, pero no quiero que descuides los estudios, tu madre no me lo perdonaría ya que puede pensar que soy yo quien te presiona para entrenar

\- Papá, yo entreno porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero poder proteger a mamá y a Bra, si tú llegaras a faltar, pero… pero…

\- ¿Qué Trunks?

\- También lo hago para que estés orgulloso de mi – Vegeta no se esperaba eso ni en un millón de años, estaba en schock, no sabía qué pensar ni qué responder

\- Hmp… ya… bueno no quiero que le digas a tu madre nada de nuestra conversación, no quiero que se entere de que sabes la verdad

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes, ¿vamos a cenar?

\- Hmp… sí, yo voy en un rato, adelántate tú

\- Vale – y Trunks entró en la mansión

Vegeta se quedó un rato más en el jardín reflexionando sobre la conversación con su hijo, había sido bastante sincero en esta ocasión, aunque no como otras veces, pero estaba satisfecho, notó bastante madurez en su hijo para la corta edad que tiene, pero también llegó a una conclusión que ya sabía: su familia tiene miedo de perderlo, puede que su hijo no se lo dijera directamente, pero la preocupación de que el príncipe de los saiyans desaparezca o muera en combate está presente, tanto en Bulma como en Trunks, ella se lo dijo en varias ocasiones, pero el pequeño no.

De repente, alguien se estaba acercando al príncipe sacándolo de su ensoñación:

\- Ey, hace frío, ¿no vas a entrar? – preguntó Bulma

\- Hmp… estaba pensando, además, sabes que los cambios de temperatura no me afectan como a los humanos

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que enfermes, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó ella sentándose al lado de su marido, ya que estaban sentados en el césped.

\- En nada, solo tenía la mente en blanco

\- No me lo creo, siempre tienes algo en la cabeza – Bulma tenía razón, nunca podía dejar la mente en blanco, siempre tenía algo o más bien alguien en su cabeza y la tenía a su lado.

\- Hablé con Trunks – soltó de repente el príncipe

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me dijo que entrena con Goten por las tardes, después del colegio – había tenido esa conversación con ella, después de que Bulma llamara a Son Gohanda, él no lo demostraba, pero se preocupaba por su hijo.

\- Vaya, me alegro que sea eso y que empiece a salir por ahí o gaste el dinero en videojuegos

\- Esas son chorradas, hace algo que hace normalmente, no es para tanto

\- Ya… bueno entro que hace frío, ven a cenar ya que se enfría.

\- Hmp – y ella entró en la casa, Vegeta se quedó dos minutos más sentado en el jardín y cuando se levantó para ir con su familia tomó una decisión.

 _"_ _Tengo que idear algún plan de fuga, por si la amenaza de Freezer se pone negra, no voy a consentir que a mi familia le ocurra algo, nunca"_ pensaba Vegeta

En la nave de Freezer…

Freezer estaba en su sillón de "emperador del mal" pensando en su venganza contra los saiyans, en un momento de iluminación, decidió llamar a su padre.

\- Zarbon, Dodoria decirle a mi padre que venga ahora mismo

\- Sí, señor – dijeron los dos que fueron lo más rápido que podían a avisar a King Cold.

A los 5 minutos, aparecía en la sala.

\- ¿Qué querías hijo?

\- Hmp… verás, necesito que, tú y Cooler busquéis entre los planetas sobrevivientes a antiguos enemigos de Vegeta, los quiero reclutar para mi ejército

\- Pero hijo, ya tienes a muchos soldados…

\- Sí, pero el problema es que la mayoría son unos cobardes en cuanto oyen el nombre de Vegeta y necesito gente que tenga odio por él y que no les importe sacrificar su vida aun cuando la situación sea imposible de vencerle

\- Entiendo, buscaremos ahora mismo, por cierto, hijo…

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- No me vuelvas a hablar con esa chulería, te recuerdo que soy tu padre y que todo lo que sabes te lo enseñe yo, no lo olvides y si quisiera podría volverme en tu contra. – y King Cold se fue a busca a su hijo mayor.

Freezer se quedó pensando por un instante que su padre tenía razón, todo lo que sabía, lo sabe gracias a él y no podía hablarle así pero también pensó que si él está con vida de nuevo es gracias a que él lo quiso y debe estar bajo sus órdenes, quiera o no.

 _"_ _Si mi padre y mi hermano me ocasionan el más mínimo problema, los eliminaré sin ningún miramiento, no los necesito para nada"_ pensaba Freezer.

En el planeta Freezer…

Paragus estaba todavía con su hijo, los soldados que estaban en su base no habían recibido nuevas órdenes de dejarles salir de las celdas ni nada, así que su situación seguía siendo la misma, tenía que intentar entablar relación con los soldados sino no serviría de nada y no iba a esperar a que el emperador volviera, de repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió, uno de los soldados de Freezer, Kiwi, les había llevado comida, poca, pero algo era algo.

\- Aquí tenéis sucios simios, no sé como Freezer os puede tener con vida todavía

\- ¿Tanto nos odias?

\- ¿A vosotros? No, a toda vuestra raza, sobre todo a Vegeta, él siempre quiso estar por encima de todos nosotros y nos pisoteaba cuando tenía oportunidad.

\- Nosotros también odiamos a Vegeta, con toda nuestra alma, ¿no te gustaría vengarte de él?

\- Claro, pero el gran Freezer ya lo está planeando todo, llegas tarde

\- Jejeje – reía Paragus

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Me río de ti, ¿tú te has fijado? No dudarías delante de Vegeta ni dos minutos y eso Freezer lo sabe, no creo que cuente ni contigo ni con la mayoría de los soldados de la base para su malévolo plan.

\- No sabes lo que dices, él confía en nosotros

\- ¿Confianza? No sabe lo que es eso… créeme, reclutara a guerreros muchos más fuertes que vosotros

\- Estás mintiendo, ¿quieres que te destruya?

\- Inténtalo si puedes y luego Freezer vendrá y te destruirá a ti por no seguir sus órdenes.

Kiwi ya estaba harto de esa conversación y se fue dando un buen golpe a la puerta de la celda sin mirar la cara de Paragus, había logrado su primer punto de su plan: crear confusión y desconfianza.

 _"_ _Freezer no sabe lo que le espera cuando vuelva de su viaje, conseguiré que todo su ejército nos sirva a nosotros y lo destruiremos. Vegeta disfruta de tus últimos momentos porque voy a por ti"_ pensaba Paragus mirando a Brolly, sino hubiera localizado a su hijo después de que lo mandaran lejos del Planeta Vegeta no sabía que habría pasado.

Continuara…

Holaaa, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo es una tarea ardua y dura jeje. Espero que os guste el capítulo.


	19. ¿Quién quiere unirse a mí?

19\. ¿Quién quiere unirse a mí?

Paragus estaba en la base de Freezer, en la celda con su hijo, mientras su hijo descansaba, ya que Broly no poseía demasiadas energías por la falta de comida, exigencia de Freezer, tramaba su plan para derrocar al emperador y apoderarse de todo su ejército. De un momento a otro, Kiwi entró para dar la poca comida que podían degustar padre e hijo, el soldado hacía tortura psicológica para desmotivarlos y hacer que perdieran el juicio, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Aquí tenéis simios primitivos – dijo Kiwi lanzando la comida de mala manera dentro de la celda. A Paragus no le gustó ese gesto, pero debía mantener la calma si quería reclutar a todo el ejército para su malévola venganza.

\- ¿Por qué hay menos comida que ayer?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento nos lo hemos comido nosotros, total, no entrenáis ni nada no os hace falta tanta comida, el emperador es demasiado generoso con vosotros.

\- Somos fuertes, podemos aguantar cualquier situación límite, esto no nos amedranta.

\- Ya veremos simio, ya veremos

Kiwi se fue dejando a los saiyans solos. Paragus no vio otra salida que hacer que su hijo se levantara, comiera y usar el collar si quería seguir adelante con su plan no había conseguido convencer a ninguno de los soldados que habían estado con ellos vigilándolos, así que debía poner en marcha su plan B.

\- Come Broly, necesitas fuerzas hijo, esta noche pondremos en marcha el plan

En la tierra…

Vegeta estaba en su cámara de gravedad entrenando, como siempre hacía, Whis había ido a buscarlos otra vez, pero, nuevamente, había rechazado su invitación, lo malo es que Goku no fue tampoco a entrenar con él, no por falta de ganas, sino porque Chichi no se lo permitió, debía trabajar en el campo. El príncipe estaba inquieto y preocupado, aunque debía mantener la calma por el bien de su mujer sabiendo que a ella no se le engaña tan fácilmente y que, de inmediato, capta cualquier cambio de emoción en las personas que están a su alrededor, tenía en mente algo que, aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero que tenía que darse prisa, Freezer es un ser imprevisible, no se sabía cuándo ni cómo atacaría, pero lo haría pronto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta de su sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no me molestéis cuando estoy entrenando? – gritó el príncipe antes de que la puerta se abriera dando paso a su mujer.

\- No me grites Vegeta – gritó ella también ya que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y menos por su marido.

\- Hmp… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Vegeta con mal humor

\- Nada antipático, pero quería saber qué te pasa para que estés así... llevas todo el día aquí metido, no has ido ni a comer.

\- Hmp… estaba entrenando nada más, ahora lárgate, tengo que continuar

\- Como quieras – Bulma se fue dando un portazo con el mal carácter que le caracteriza y Vegeta enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado duro con ella. No debía de haber pagado su cabreo.

 _"_ _Ya veré cómo lo arreglo, ahora lo que me preocupa es volverme más fuerte y poder crear ese plan de fuga para ellos"_ pensaba el príncipe mientras accionaba la gravedad a 500G.

Bulma estaba muy enfadada con su marido, sabía que estaba pasando unos momentos complicados por la posible amenaza de Freezer pero debía tomárselo con calma, lo mejor que podía hacer es ir a jugar con su hija, eso le calmaría los nervios.

Mientras tanto en el campo, Goku estaba trabajando, labrando la tierra y estaba un poco cansado de trabajar porque quería ir a entrenar y no estar ahí, pero no le quedaba otro remedio porque sino su mujer se enfadaría mucho con él y hasta lo dejaría sin comer.

\- ¡Qué envidia me da Vegeta! Él si puede estar entrenando todo el día – dijo, para sí mismo Goku, con resignación y continuando con sus labores.

Planeta Freezer…

Paragus estaba controlando el momento en el que apagaran las luces, ya que durante la noche el gasto energético era mínimo y ahora que el emperador no estaba en el planeta, más todavía, tenía planeado reventar la jaula donde estaban los dos encerrados y quitarle el collar a Broly para que acabara con todo y poder someter a los soldados.

\- Bien Broly, ahora te voy a quitar el collar, pero tienes que prometerme que me obedecerás en todo momento, incluso si llegas a perder la cabeza, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, padre – contestó el saiyan menor.

Paragus le quitó el collar e inició su plan.

Los soldados de Freezer estaban en el bar que el emperador había habilitado para ellos, siempre lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo, pero era lo malo de la estupidez que imperaba en su ejército.

Paragus fue el primero en salir, le dio señales a su hijo para que saliera cuando él se lo indicara, Broly estaba impaciente por salir y estar en un lugar mejor. Inspeccionó el pasillo principal, no había nadie, le llamó la atención porque lo normal sería que hubiera soldados a los extremos del pasillo y a cada distancia. Hizo una señal a Broly para que lo siguiera hasta que le surgió una idea y la pusieron en práctica enseguida: mientras recorrían el pasillo se encontraron con el motor principal que suministraba energía a todo el palacio.

\- Broly saca un poco de energía y destruye esto, provocaremos una estampida de los soldados y podremos abordarlos en ese momento.

Broly obedece a su padre, liberó un poco de ki e hizo explotar el motor, de un momento a otro todo el palacio se quedó a oscuras, lamentablemente para el emperador, la gran parte de los soldados que estaban allí eran de clase baja o con un bajo nivel de pelea y tenían otro defecto: que al mínimo fallo que podía ocasionarse allí se acobardaban enseguida y eso ocurrió: los soldados estaban en el bar y cuando todo se apagó se fueron al patio principal que era inmensamente amplio y estaban allí refugiados por si podían ser atacados. Paragus aprovechó esos momentos de confusión para aparecer, junto a Broly, en el patio, afortunadamente Broly todavía podía controlar su cabeza, a la vez que liberaba una gran cantidad de ki, provocando que los soldados cogieran mucho miedo.

\- ¿Hay alguien en este palacio que se atreva a pelear contra mi hijo Broly? – todos se pusieron azules de miedo, ninguno podía contra él, sabía que podrían morir al mínimo golpe.- Muy bien, por fin se ve quien es el más poderoso, ahora tenéis que posicionaros, o estáis conmigo o estáis contra mí.

A los soldados no les quedó más remedio que arrodillarse ante los saiyans, jamás creyeron que esto podría ocurrir: obedeciendo a los saiyans, a los que Freezer consideraba y considera "monos sin cerebro", lamentablemente ningún soldado podía avisar al emperador ya que todos los dispositivos estaban sin energía y estaba fuera del palacio.

\- Muy bien, si queréis que restablezca el suministro dejar todos vuestros rastreadores y entrar, no quiero que ninguno avise a Freezer, os proporcionaré nuevos dispositivos.

Los soldados obedecieron, de mala gana, y volvieron al interior del palacio.

\- Muy bien hijo, encárgate de que los soldados obedezcan y si alguno intenta traicionarnos, mátalo – Broly obedeció a su padre, sin pararse a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal.

Para mala suerte de Paragus, hubo un solo soldado que no obedeció sus órdenes: Kiwi estaba escondido, aparte de que sabía de los planes del saiyan por hacerse con el control del ejército, sospechaba que querría hacer algún ataque de este estilo y se mantuvo alejado de sus compañeros.

\- Tengo que avisar al emperador enseguida. Esto no puede ir más lejos.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, en primer lugar, quiero pedir perdón a todos, por no actualizar el fic. Tuve muchos problemas personales en casa y también de trabajo, y aunque se van solucionando muy poco a poco, aún están presentes, pero ahora voy a tener unos días de descanso y me pondré a actualizar el fic un poco más seguido e incluso en publicar una nueva historia. Así que os ruego que me perdonéis.

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Bye.


End file.
